Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: A New Code
by Phoenix Skyfire
Summary: Raven AKA Revan has escaped Darth Malek's flagship, The Leviathan. Old memories of her life as a Jedi are returning with the reveal that she is Darth Revan. Will her knowing that she is the former Sith Lord change her path for the better? Or for the worse? This story starts midway in the game. And stars Revan X Mission paring. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Author Note: There will be changes in Revan's story, but what remains the same will be skipped over. Enjoy The story and review!

Prologue: A Master and her Student

Revan was pacing in a training room. She was trying to calm down while listening to her young apprentice practice her saber combat with a new lightsaber they had made together. The council was refusing to listen to Revan when she had said they needed to help the republic in the war with the mandalorians but they still refused. No matter what she had to say the council would find some excuse not to help.

"God damn council." Revan spat as she sat down in a chair, to watch over her apprentice. "Why won't they listen and help... The mandalorians are going to destroy the Republic if we don't stop them."

The woman wore a dark red and grey mask along with black jedi robes that she kept the hood up with. The woman was tall, nearly six foot four inches tall. On her belt was two single blade lightsabers. One of them was her original one while the second was her apprentices first that she was given a few days after giving the younger girl a double bladed lightsaber just over a year ago.

Revan smiled under the mask watching as the young girls blue blades swirl in more advanced forms, than most padawans should know. Watching her apprentice train always seemed to calm the twenty four year old jedi.

The padawan looked over at her master, knowing she had just returned from speaking with the council. She clicked her lightsaber off to let both blades fade, as she walked over to her mentor.

"Are you okay Master?" The girl asked looking up at the woman. While she was sitting in a chair Revan was the same height.

Revan looked down at the girl before reaching a hand out a ruffle her hair. "Yeah I'm fine, Meetra. Just annoyed that the council won't think more long term."

Meetra giggled as the elder jedi ruffled her hair. Unlike most it didn't bother her as she knew Revan did it out of joy then just to annoy her. "You and the council don't see eye to eye to often do you master?"

Revan pulled her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest. "No we don't. I think about the more long term issues that might arise from something then just the short."

"Like the war going on?" Meetra asked as she took a seat next to her mentor.

"Yes. I suggested early on that we should stop the mandalorians, but the council refused, saying they would never attack the republic." Revan said with a sneer. "But now look. Here they are attacking, and if we continue to sit on our asses, they will continue on and destroy all of us."

Meetra nodded to Revan. The masked jedi wasn't one to hide stuff and that included to her apprentice. Revan always spoke openly to her and about the war, and how she was annoyed that the council would never listen. The young girl trusted her master and knew that it was for a good reason, but could never figure out what.

Revan leaned back in her chair, letting the chin of her mask rest on her chest. "I honestly have no idea what to do Meetra. The force..." She starts to say before jerking up.

Before the woman eyes she watched as the main jedi temple on Coruscant fell. Above the massive city were Mandalorian Warships bombarding the planet, causing building the fall killing hundreds with each. Revans eyes widened as she watched the destruction of the republic capital.

Revan shook her head as her vision returned seeing Meetra in front of her a worried look on her face.

"Master? Are you okay? You suddenly stopped talking and jerked up." Meetra asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine... I had a force vision..." Revan says softly, as she stood up. She walked over to the door leading out of the room. "You can decide. You can follow me to the council where I may make the biggest mistake of my life, or stay here and continue to train, and I will return after." She said looking over her shoulder.

Meetra jumped up to her feet clipping on her blade to her belt. "I'll come with Master. Whatever your gonna do has to be for a good reason." She says as she comes up next to Revan.

The older jedi smiled under her mask and once again ruffled the girls hair. "Come let's go." She says walking out of the training room and heading back towards the council chamber.

"Master Revan." One of the jedi knights said as the tall woman approached the doors to the council. "Sorry ma'am the council is in a meeting. You will have to..." The knight says before grunting as Revan pushes him to the side and walking by him.

Revan lifts both her hands, placing her palms on the doors leading inside. With a grunt she pushed both doors open to walk inside.

"What the? Revan? What are you doing here? We are in the middle of a meeting. Leave." One of the older council members said.

"No." Revan said, as she took her place in the center of the chamber. "I have something I have to say to all of you and the entire order."

"This must wait Revan. Our meeting is..." A twi'lek jedi was saying before Revan cut her off.

"No. I will speak now." Revan says in a commanding voice that left the council stunned. Revan closed her eyes under her mask and called on the force to amplify her voice so the entire temple would hear her. "Jedi of the Order. I am Revan, recently named master of our order. I have had a vision of the mandalorians destroying this temple if we just sit here and do nothing. We MUST join in the fight or the republic will fall." Revan said, letting her words echo across the entire temple, as she watched the council. Some of them were in shock, others in awe, while one was angry. "Innocents suffer while we sit back and do nothing." She continued to speak. "I will go personally to the front. I will fight this threat. To protect the republic and its people. I care not if the council will allow me or not. I will go. Any of you willing to follow me may. I leave in four hours." She finished, turning away from the council and walking towards the door.

"You are making a mistake Revan. We must stay out of this conflict." Another council member called out.

Revan stopped and looked over her shoulder. "If we do many will die. Many who can not fight. I will not let that happen if I can at least try and stop this. If I do die in this war so be it, but at least I will die in peace knowing I tried to stop it." She said, walking out of the door.

Meetra just stood at the door staring at her master as she spoke, and then as the woman left the young girl quickly got into step next to her. "Is... Is that it master?" Seeing her mentor nod her head, she spoke again. "So... what do we need so we are ready to leave?" She asked, trusting in her masters choice.

Revan suddenly stopped and looked down to the girl. "We?"

Meetra nodded. "I'm coming with you." She said happily. "I trust in your judgement master, and will follow you, even into war."

"Meetra... Maybe you should stay here. You are only fourteen." Revan said, kneeling down in front of the girl and placing a hand on each of her shoulders. "War is a terrible and ruthless thing. You need not suffer it. I may not have seen war like I will now, but I have seen battle. I have killed, Meetra. It's why I wear this mask."

Meetra looked at Revan confused. "What do you mean?"

Revan lifted a hand to her face and slowly slipped the mask off her face, to show the young girl her face. A large gash, the cross between a scar and a burn, from above her right eye, down across the eye itself continuing down across her cheek ending at her jaw. Then a second gash that looked like something slashed her, crossed it. It started above her left eye and came down diagonally between her eyes and crossed the other along her right cheek.

Meetra let out a small gasp seeing the scars on Revan's face her hands coming up to over her mouth. "Wh... What happened?"

Revan lift one of her hands pointing at the slash scar. "This one happened before I was even a Jedi. I don't remember my family because they were killed in an explosion. I was in it as well, but I survived. This scar everyone says is from some shrapnel from it, but this one..." She says pressing one of her gloved fingers to the burn scar. "Is from a lightsaber." Revan said, looking down. "I was out on a mission with my master, when a fallen Jedi attacked us. He was using the dark side of the force. He killed my master and while I was trying to defend myself, he slashed me here." Revan said, turning her gaze back to the young girl.

Meetra reached out with a hand and pressed her fingers to the lightsaber scar. "Does it hurt?"

Revan shook her head, her eyes closed as the girl touched her scars. "No. The pain from that one faded long ago, and the other has never hurt."

"I... I don't understand master... Why wear the mask?" Meetra asked, running her fingers across the burned flesh.

"Because, It's not something I want people to see. I can't see out of my right eye anymore. The burn from the saber torched my retina. A lot of people were pitying me because of it, and I hate pity." Revan explained, opening her eyes to smile at the girl. She stood up returning her mask back to her face. "If you follow me to war Meetra. This may happen to you, or even worse. You could lose a hand or leg. Even your life. Think about it for the next few hours. If you truly wish to follow me, pack everything and meet me at the temple entrance in three hours." She said, turning and walking away, before stopping to look back at the young girl. "No matter what though Meetra. I'm proud of you, and one day you will become a great Jedi. I know it."

=Three Hours Later=

Revan stood near the entrance of the temple. While she would enjoy having her apprentice with her, she also didn't want her hurt if it could be avoided and for a war... there would be no way Revan would be able to keep her off the battlefield.

A man in red and a bald head was walking towards Revan, a lightsaber hanging from his belt. "Revan... So I see you finally got sick of the council not taking your advice?" The man said, crossing his arms.

Revan nodded her head. "Yeah. Plus not to mention that vision I saw Alek." She said looking up at the man. "The council say's the dark side is clouding their vision, but I saw mine clear as day. The Mandalorians will bring death to the republic if we don't stop them."

Alek nodded to his friend. "I trust you Revan. I'm with you all the way, if you will have me."

Revan smiles under her mask. "It would be my honor, old friend." She says happy that the man was willing to follow her.

"Master!" Meetra calls out, as she rushes towards the jedi master. She had a pack on her back of supplies. "I'm sorry I was late, but I'm all set."

Alek blinks looking down at the young girl, before looking to Revan. "Your bringing her? She's not old enough for this Revan."

Revan shakes her head. "I'm not bringing her, she's coming of her own will. I would prefer she stay, but I won't deny her if this is what she wants."

Alek looks down at the young girl crossing his arms. "This won't be a training ground Meetra. Revan won't be able to protect you like she has been."

Meetra looks up at Alek and huffs. "I know Alek, but I trust my master. If this is what she decided, then I will follow in her footsteps. Now and always."

Revan smiles under her mask, and walks over to Meetra placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just place your pack down. Anyone else who is gonna come will be here in an hour." Watching as the girl put her pack on the floor Revan smiled. "I do have something for you though. I was going to wait till you passed the trial, but... with your courage in coming to face the mandalorians, I think you deserve this now." She said, kneeling down in front of the girl. She reaches into one of her pockets and a few moments later pulls her hand out clinching something. "Hold out your hand." She says, holding her hand out palm down in a fist.

Meetra looks at her master and holds out her hands with her palms up. She watched as Revan pushed something into her hands and pulled away. The young girl gasped at what she saw sitting in her hand. Sitting in her hand was a gleaming silver crystal.

"Ma... Master? Wha... what is this?" Meetra asked amazed at the shine of the crystal in her hand.

"A saber crystal for your new lightsaber. Instead of your blade being blue, this crystal will instead turn it silver." Revan explained as she stood up.

Behind Revan, Alek gasped. "A... A silver crystal? You.. you found one?" The bald man asked, looking over into the girls hand to see the crystal himself. Seeing Revan nod he continued. "How?"

"Luck." Revan said with a shrug. "When I found it I knew I wanted it to go to Meetra, so I have been saving it for over a year already."

Alek looked at the masked woman. "Revan. Silver crystals are the rarest of all the saber crystals. They are worth a fortune of credits."

Revan turned her head to Alek. "What's your point Alek? I found it, and I wanted a gift for my first apprentice when she finally became a Jedi Knight."

"Tha... Thank you master." Meetra said, wrapping her arms around Revan hugging the older woman. "Can you help me put it in?"

"Of course." Revan said, returning the girls hug.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Work has been rough. I have three chapters ready for you all. Enjoy and review! This chapter starts on the way to Korriban after escaping from the Leviathan.

Chapter 1: Friends and Trust

A thirty one year old Jedi woke up slowly, her red hair flared out under her head. She lifted one of her hands and slowly pressed her bare fingers to the burn scar on her face that left her right eye blind.

"I can't believe this is from a fallen jedi..." She said, running her finger down the length of the scar. Her memories were fuzzy and could never remember how she had gotten the burn scar.

"Raven?" A fourteen year old twi'lek called out looking into the older womans room. "Did you sleep okay? After what you learned the other day I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't." The teen said, standing in the doorway.

'Raven' looked up from her bed and looked over at the young girl in her doorway. "Yeah. I did Mission." She said flipping her legs over the edge of the bed to sit up her bare chest now visible, the blanket she had on having fallen onto her legs. "Also, you can call me by my real name. It won't bother me."

Mission looked down at the floor. "Are you sure? I meant what I said the other day. I don't see the dark lord. I see a friend, and the woman who saved me and Zaalbar."

'Raven' nodded. "Yeah I am. Revan is my name Mission. It won't bother me. I wasn't always the dark lord, and I won't be again."

Mission nodded her head, walking into the room and taking a seat next to the older woman on her bed. "You won't mind if I call you Raven from time to time till I get use to it will you?"

Revan shook her head. "Nah I won't mind. It's who we met as." She said looking at the teen with a smile. The older girl lifted a hand to rest on Mission's shoulder rubbing it gently. "I need to get ready." Revan says, as she stood up from the bed, her blanket falling leaving the older woman in only a pair a pink panties.

As the redhead worked on getting her clothes on, along with her jedi robe, Mission remained seated on the woman's bed. "So... those scars on your face... do you remember how you got them?"

Revan shakes her head. "I don't know the full story, but one memory I got back I told someone else how, but just the basic. Nothing in depth." She said, pulling on the last part of her robe. "The small scar across my face was still as I remember. Shrapnel from an explosion and that's how I lost my parents. Then the burn scar... Is from a lightsaber. During my jedi training me and my master ended up fighting a fallen jedi. My master was killed and while I ended up killing him, I was left with this scar."

Mission looked up to Revan and got up from her seat. She slid up behind the jedi and wrapped her arms around the much taller woman in front of her, pressing her cheek into her shoulder blades. "I'm sorry you had to go through with that Raven."

Revan stiffens feeling the young girl hug her. "Mission... Why? Why do you have nothing against me? I'm the one who started this whole war. I was the one who lead the sith here to destroy the republic. So why? Carth hates my guts, Bastila is either dead or captured by Malek. Even Juhani is wary of me."

Mission releases the jedi before turning her around to face her. "Because, that's not who you are anymore Revan." She said seriously. "Yes you once went against the jedi order to fight in the mandalorian wars, but tell me the reason why."

"To protect innocent people who had nothing to do with the war." Revan said looking down into the twi'leks brown eyes.

Mission nodded her head. "Exactly. You saved hundreds of thousands of lives by helping the republic." She said happily. "You fought for those who couldn't defend themselves. I don't know what happened to you after the war, but who you are now, isn't who you became."

"And what happens if I become that person again? What happens if once we defeat Malek, instead of stopping this threat, I become the sith lord again?" Revan asked pulling away. "Mission.. I don't want to hurt any of..." she begins to say before the younger girl interrupts her.

"Then I would follow you." Mission says reaching out to grab the jedi's hand. Seeing Revan turn around quickly her eyes wide, she continued to speak. "Even if that did happen, I would continue to follow you. You are my friend and I won't abandon you."

"But..." Revan tried to argue.

"But nothing." Mission said interrupting the jedi again, squeezing her hand. "Revan... You saved me and Zaalbar. And more than that you have protected me as much as you could on our journey together. I owe you more than I could ever repay, and I will continue to follow you, even... to the dark side."

Revan looked at Mission and smiled softly at her as she stepped up closer to the teen, wrapping her arms around the blue skinned girl and holding her close to her, the teens head between her breasts. "Thank you Mission. That means a lot to me." She said happy.

Mission wraps her arms around the jedi with a smile. "Your welcome Raven. You mean a lot to me. Just so you know."

Revan nodded her head, releasing the young girl. "Come on. We need to see how much longer till we get to Korriban."

Mission nodded and followed Revan out of her room, and towards the cockpit. Once there they saw Carth in the pilot seat.

"Carth." Revan said from behind the man. "How much longer till we get to Korriban?"

"A few hours Revan." The man sneered, refusing to turn his head to meet the former siths eyes.

Revan crossed her arms over her chest. "Is this how it's going to be between us? Nothing but distrust since my past came into sight? We were just starting to see eye to eye, and now we are back to how it was on Taris."

"I guess so Revan." Carth said, spinning the pilot chair to face Revan. "How do we know your not using us now? You have your memories back, what proof do we have that your not 'Darth Revan' now?" He sneered at the woman.

Revan snorted. "You don't. And that's a fact, but here is another fact." She said, letting her arms fall to her sides. "You straighten up, or your off this ship Carth. I've put up with your crap since Taris, and I won't keep putting up with it."

"Are you threatening me?" Carth asked, standing up from his seat to glare at the former sith.

"No. I'm telling you how it's gonna work. If you don't wanna even try and trust me then fine, I could care less, but if that's how your going to be. You best get off this ship on our next stop." Revan replied not backing down from the man's glare, giving one of her own in return.

"And what if I refuse? What if I decide that my time is better here watching over the sith lord?" Carth spat in the womans face. "You fell once Revan. For all I know you are already planning to retake the mantle of dark lord for yourself once Malek is dead."

"If you refuse to leave and you remain like this... I will personally seal you into a room here on the Ebon Hawk, and then once we land somewhere else, throw you off." Revan said as she stepped right in front of Carth. The man was only a few inches shorter than the tall woman. "Make your choice."

Carth sneered at the woman. "That is not..." He began to say before being cut off by Revan.

"Not my decision? HA." Revan says as she spat at the mans feet. "Wrong. It is my decision. I will kick you off... Don't push me Carth, this is my ship, end of story."

"Oh, is that true? Well how would you like to bet that everyone here has issues with you now that it's out you are the sith lord." Carth said with a sneer. "How's this. If half of our crew trusts you, then yeah, i'll leave once we hit Korriban."

"Deal." Revan says walking past Carth to hit the intercom. "All crew meet in the meeting area. Thank you." She said over the com. She turned and walked out of the cockpit, Mission following close behind her.

"You okay Raven?" Mission asked as they walked down a hall in the ship.

"Yeah... I am, Mission. Carth has always been a pain in my ass, ever since we started working together on Taris." Revan said with a huff.

"Yeah... I remember when I joined up with you... You and Carth were always at each other's throats." Mission said, remembering how Revan and Carth were always fighting about how to do something. "Actually became common when he would be traveling with us, that you would punch him in the gut."

Revan nodded her head, but then started to grin as she looked over her shoulder to the twi'lek. "I just remembered something. You weren't around yet when Carth really ticked me off."

The teens eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"He wouldn't stop hitting on me, even though I told him he wasn't my type. He actually grabbed my ass one time, so I turned around and kneed him between his legs." Revan said as she started to laugh at the memory.

Mission blinked as she took in the information, before starting to laugh along side the older woman. "Oh lord... that is priceless. I wish I woulda been around for that."

Revan stopped laughing and smiled warmly at Mission.

"So... I do have one question for you." Mission said as she stopped laughing. She watched Revan stop and turn to look at her. "I mean... Carth grabbed your ass once and you knee him... I grabbed your ass five times, two of which were by accident, and you haven't done anything. Why?"

Revan smirked at Mission before turning around. "Why would I? Your still young and trying to find out what you like. Who am I to deny you the chance to see if you like another woman's ass... besides." She says turning to look over her shoulder. "Your more my type than Carth is."

Mission's blue skin turned slightly pink as she blushed from the older woman's words, as she followed her silently.

As Revan and Mission entered the meeting room, they noticed everyone was gathered together.

"So our glorious leader, Revan..." Carth said, accenting the woman's real name. "Called us here to see how you see her, and if you can still trust her knowing she's the sith lord who started this entire thing."

Revan sneered at Carth, before noticing a lot of the people around the room did not look shaken by his words. The old hermit jedi stepped forward first.

"I've known Raven was actually Revan every since I met her on Kashyyyk. I could tell just by how the force was inside of her that day. So... I have no qualms with her about it." Jolee said, as he took a seat.

Juhani stepped forward next. "Raven saved me from the dark side. If not for her I would surely be dead, so I will continue to trust her, like I have since the day I joined." The cathar said, taking a seat next to the hermit.

"Honestly. I wasn't sure about Raven leading us when I joined up with this crew." Canderous said from his spot leaning against a wall. "But... now that I know its Revan..." He said looking up at the mentioned woman. "I will follow you Revan. You proved yourself to the Mandalorians."

Zaalbar stepped forward and started speaking in his native tongue, Mission talking after as a translator. "He says, I will follow her. Raven or Revan it matters not. A life debt is owed and I will follow. And for myself." Mission says looking up at the woman. "As I said before. I don't see the dark lord. I see a friend, someone who has protected us as best as she could and so I will always trust her."

Carth slams his hands into the table. "Are you all blind?" He yells out. "This is Darth Revan. The dark lord of the sith. Why can't you all see that trusting her is going to lead us all into our deaths."

Mission huffs and strides over to Carth before slapping him across the face, causing everyone in the room the flinch from the sound of skin meeting skin.

"Your just an ass Carth. Even before we knew she was Revan you still hated her and distrusted her and before you had no right to distrust her. She helps you, saved your life, and this is how you repay her?" Mission growled at the man.

Carth looks at Mission stunned that she would slap him before growling. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE DID TO ME!" He screamed as he raised his hand to slap the twi'lek. The moment before his hand impacted it suddenly stopped. "What the?"

Revan's hand was raised, her hand glowing with the force as she stopped Carth's hand. "You touch her... and I will give you a real reason to hate my guts Carth. I give you my word on that."

"Let me go..." Carth said glaring at Revan.

"Will you touch her?" The woman asked, returning the mans glare.

"Let me go and we will see."

Revan lowered her hand releasing her grip on Carths hand. The man grabbed his hand and massaged it, before returning Mission's slap, knocking her to the ground.

"That was for slapping me.." Carth said, before realizing his entire body was unable to move.

"Ow..." Mission cried out as she slowly got up from the floor where she had hit from the man's slap. She looked up and her eyes widened seeing the republic soldier in a stasis field that Revan was holding. "Revan?" She asked looking to the older woman.

Revan looked down at Mission with a smile. "Close your eyes and ears for a moment would you? Rather you not know why Carth is going to hate me." She said with a sweet tone.

Mission looked around seeing everyone was asleep, most likely induced that way by Revan using the force while the droids were shut down. She looks back to Revan and nodded, using her hands to cover her ears and then closes her eyes.

Revan smiled at the teen, before turning her gaze back to Carth. "Now... You can hate me all you want. Cause after this you will have a real reason." She said, as she extended her left hand out. Lightning coursed through her fingers before shooting out. Five bolts of white colored lightning stuck Carth in the same place she had kneed him the day he grabbed her ass, causing the man's eyes to widen and let out a silent scream of pain due to the stasis he was in.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bonds Between

As Revan released the lightning she put her hands down, also releasing the man from his stasis.

"Hate me all you want now Carth. But never... NEVER touch Mission again, or next time it will be worse." She said to the man who had fallen to the floor in pain. "When we hit Korriban I want you off my ship." The Jedi said, turning around and heading over to Mission.

Mission uncovered her ears and opened her head, feeling Revan come close to her. She looked up and smiled at the former dark lord.

Revan smiled back extending her hand out to the teen. Feeling the teen grab her hand, she hoisted her back onto her feet before looking closer at where Carth had hit her. Blood was seeping from her lip from where the slap had caused her teeth to cut her.

"Let's get you cleaned up Mission." Revan said, taking hold of the girls hand, and walking out of the room. Everyone still asleep due to the force, while Carth was withering on the floor from the pain he had to endure.

"What... What did you do Raven?" Mission asked, as she kept pace with the woman holding her hand.

"Gave Carth a real reason to hate me." The girl said, as she lead the teen to her room. As they entered the room, Revan motioned to the bed. "Go ahead and sit, i'll be right back. I have a first aid kit." She said with a smile, walking to her closet and begun shifting through it.

Mission sat down on the bed and rubbing her shore cheek, but as she pulled her hand away she saw blood on her hand.

Revan came back holding a white box in her hands, and seeing Mission looking at her hand she spoke. "When Carth slapped you, you must have bitten down some, or it was so hard, when your skin rubbed against your teeth you cut it." She said, sitting down beside the young teen. She lifted her hand to the girls chin and turned her head towards her to look at it. "It's not that bad. You'll be good as new in a minute." She said opening the first aid kit and pulling out some cotton swabs.

Revan lightly daps the swab against the cut on Mission's lip to clean it slightly. "Raven?" Mission asked, as she let the girl tend to her lip. Hearing the jedi hum in response she spoke again. "Why are you always doing this? Each time I get hurt even a little you personally always treat me. There is a med droid on the ship, so I don't understand why." She had gotten use to the jedi treating her, but she had never asked why she did it before.

"To be honest? I never knew why. I just kinda felt the need to. With some of my memories back though I do know now." Revan answered, throwing the cotton swab away and grabbing another dabbing it in an ointment before returning to the cut on the teen's lip. "You remind me of Meetra." She said, a smile on her face.

"Whos that?" Mission asked looking at Revan. "Someone close to you? A daughter?"

Revan giggled and shook her head. "Nah not a daughter I don't think I'll ever have a daughter with how I am. She was my apprentice before I went to the Mandalorian Wars. She was human though not a twi'lek, but how you act is a lot like her. Hell, your even the same age she was when we joined the war."

"We? You mean you took her with you?" Mission asked, as she gasped.

"No. I didn't take her. She came with. I actually tried to talk her into staying at the Jedi Temple and continue training under a different master, but instead she follow me." Revan said, pulling the cotton away, knowing the cut was now as clean as it could be. "Okay, now hold still." She said, raising her hand and pressing her index and middle finger against Mission's lip. When she pulled her hand away the cut was gone. "All done."

Mission raised her hand to her cut lip, feeling that the cut was now gone. She smiled at Raven and hugged her. "Thanks Raven." She said happily. "I know when you first started treating me yourself, I was pushing you away and acting like a child, but I really do appreciate you doing it for me."

Revan smiled, hugging the young girl back. "I understand. Meetra was the same way. I'll be honest, while you do remind me of my apprentice, are also different in your own way. A good way."

Mission smiled as she pulled away from the jedi. "Thanks Revan." She said, before thinking back to how everyone was as they left. "How long will everyone be asleep?"

"Maybe another hour or so. I used quite a bit of power cause of Carth hitting you." Revan admitted. "Normally they would only be asleep for a couple minutes."

The twi'lek nodded her head. "You know. Carth is stronger than I gave him credit for. I didn't think his slap would have put me on the ground."

"Doesn't matter to me how strong he is. Once we are at Korriban, he'll be kicked off the ship. He can find passage back to the Republic from there. I'm not gonna take his attitude anymore. Namely now that he hit you."

"Well I did hit him first." Mission said shyly.

"Doesn't matter. Unlike him you weren't going out on a rant." Revan said with a grunt.

"But..." Mission started to say before seeing Revan shaking her head.

"Don't. What he did was wrong. I'd bet you everyone there was mad at him seeing him hit you like he did." she said with a sigh, before looking away. "I wish I had all my memories back. You slapping him has something bugging me, but I don't know what it is."

Revan suddenly stopped as she went rigid, an old memory playing in her mind.

-[Lost Memory]-

"What the hell were you thinking Alek?" Meetra yelled as she stomped over to the elder Jedi.

Alek looked at the now sixteen year old girl, whom had a growth spurt and now stood even with the bald man. "Doing what I had to. The Mandalorians were to far entrenched for us to get them out. Even if we did attack it would have been months of fighting to try and get them off world. I did it the quick and efficient way." The man said, glaring at the girl.

"You did not have the authority to make that call Alek. Only the Supreme Commander and Admiral are allowed to make such drastic orders. You overstepped your bounds." Meetra said, returning the older mans glare. The young girl now sported several scars on her body and even one on her face, that was across her cheek.

"I overstepped nothing, Child. I did what was nee..." Alek said before being silenced as an echoing sound rumbles across the room that was skin making contact with skin.

Meetra continued to glare at Alek, her hand stinging due to how hard she had slapped the older man. "What you did was kill millions of innocent lives. You DESTROYED that entire planet just to take out five thousand mandalorians." The girl said with a growl.

"How dare you..." Alek said, raising a hand to his cheek. He growled grabbing the lightsaber at his belt. "HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed igniting his lightsaber and swinging at Meetra.

Before the blade could make contact a single blue blade stopped it. Standing to the side of Alek was Revan, clad in her black robes and armor, her grey and red mask adorning her face.

"Try that again Alek, and it won't be a mandalorian I maim today." Revan says towards her friend. "You may be my friend, but you will not touch my apprentice." She said, pushing Alek's lightsaber back.

Revan turned her saber off and walked away. "Come Meetra."

Meetra nodded her head following after her master, the double ended lightsaber she had slapping against her leg as it hung from her belt.

Alek grit his teeth, before swinging his saber at Meetra's back.

Revan shook her head twisting around and igniting her blue saber once again to block Alek's attack. "I told you it wouldn't be a Mandalorian I maim." She said, pulling her personal lightsaber from her belt and igniting the Shining Viridian blade. She brings the blade up and down in a smooth motion causing Alek to scream in agony, dropping his own saber to the ground as his lower jaw fell from his face to lay next to his feet.

Meetra gasps seeing her master cut the bald jedi's jaw off.

"Get him patched up. Maybe now he won't disobey orders either." Revan said, turning her sabers off and going to walk out of the room.

-[Present]-

As Revan's memory came to an end, she shook her head out of her daze to see Mission laying a hand on her shoulder, looking worried.

"Revan? Are you okay?" Mission asked sweetly.

"Yeah... Just one of my memories surfacing. One from during the war." Revan said shuddering at the thought that she took Malek's jaw from him. "I remember how Malek lost his jaw."

Mission blinked before realizing what the woman was talking about. "Oh? How?"

"I cut it off with my original lightsaber. He had attacked Meetra from behind after having already tried and me stopping him. I didn't think twice about it, it was as if my hand moved on its own slicing his jaw off." Revan explained.

Mission giggled hearing the small story. "That is funny. Wasn't he always scared of you though?"

Revan shook her head. "No. Me and him actually joined the Jedi Order at the same time. He always thought we were equals, but the order actually called me a prodigy with the force very early. I learned the first training as fast as I did this time."

Mission smiled at Revan and nodded. "So you remember your training?"

Revan shook her head. "No. I just remember little things about it. Little flashes here and there."

The young teen reached a hand over and grasped onto the older womans hand. "I'm sure you'll slowly get your memories back." She said with a smile. "And like I said before no matter what, I will follow you."

Revan squeezed the young girls hand smiling happily. "Thanks Mission that means a lot."

Both of the girls looked up hearing a beeping over the intercom of the ship. "That's the auto land warning isn't it?" Mission asked, having rarely heard it, due to Carth normally landing the Ebon Hawk.

Revan nodded. "It is. We have a lot of work to do on Korriban if we want to get this Star Map. From my vision it's in one of the tombs, but I can't tell which one, nor can I remember." She says, standing up from the bed. "I have an odd feeling i'll have to do some bad stuff on the surface. I think it might be best if you stay on the Ebon Hawk this time."

Mission shook her head as she stood up. "No. I'm going with you. I've gone with you to find every Star Map so far. Nothing's going to stop me from doing the last one."

"Mission..." Revan said, turning to look at the younger girl. "I don't want you to see what I may have to do... This is the world of the sith. I may need to act like a sith in order to even have a chance at getting this Map."

"I don't care Raven. I'm following you. And no matter what you have to do, I'll play along anyway I have to in order to help you get that Star Map." Mission said, standing tall and smiling wide at the former sith lord.

The red headed jedi shook her head in defeat. "Alright, you win."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Whos gonna Die?

Revan rushed into the Ebon Hawk, Mission Vao in her arms, the red assassin droid following after her. The teens face was lighter than normal, her eyes closed and her breathing erratic.

The former sith lord hurried into the med bay, and placed the girl on the bed. "Jolee! Get your wrinkled ass in here now." Revan yelled out, as she approached the console in the room. "I need your help now!" She calls out again, as she rapidly types on the console, the small med droid appearing out of a hole in the wall, floating over Mission.

"Now what is all this racket?" The dark skinned bald jedi said walking into the med bay. Seeing Mission laying on the table he rushed over to the other side of the table to check on her. "What happened?"

"One of the students at the academy poisoned her to try and get to me, while I was in the middle of training." Revan answers. "We need to find out what poison quickly. Can you do anything with the force? I've never been to proficient with this kind of healing." She asked, turning her head to watch the med droid inject a serum into the twi'lek's arm. Afterwards it slowly drew a vial of the girl's blood to analyze.

Jolee's hands was hovering over Mission his hands glowing as he focused on using the force to try and heal the poison inside the girl. "This is one powerful poison." The old man commented his eyes closed.

"Is she going to be alright though? Will she pull through?" Revan asked looking over from the console.

Jolee continued to focus on using the force, before letting his hands fall and opening his eyes. "I believe so. The medical droid should be able to make a serum that will counteract the poison fairly quickly, but to be safe I will stay here and do what I can using the force."

Revan nodded her head, looking down at Mission. She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the teen's forehead. "Pull through Mission. I can't lose you." She whispered as she stood up. "Keep an eye on her. I have some business to deal with."

Revan strode out of the med bay and headed for the boarding ramp. "HK! Get your ass over here. We are heading out."

"Confirmation: Yes Master. I am ready." HK-47 stated as it fell in line next to Revan as they left the Ebon Hawk.

"Canderous." Revan called out as she stepped off the ramp. Seeing the mandalorian come to the ramp and look at her, she continued. "No one. NO ONE, steps foot on the Ebon Hawk except myself, and HK-47. Am I clear?"

"Yes. I'll make sure no one boards." The man said, as he moved a chair so he could sit next to the boarding ramp, watching as the jedi and droid walk away.

"HK-47." Seeing HK respond to her call she continued."Execute tracking protocol, level ten. Alpha, three, five, twelve, gamma."

"Acknowledged. Who am I tracking master." HK responded obediently.

"Track all students whom have shown any ill will towards Mission Vao. Non-Termination Protocol." Revan said coldly.

"Affirmative. Activating wide range scanners." The red droid said, his eyes turning pure white. "Scanning complete." It called out. "Found six targets whom have had ill will towards Mission Vao, only three of which are students."

Revan blinks as she stops and turns to look at HK. "Wait... So some masters have ill will towards her?"

"Two masters, one knight, three students to be precise." HK-47 said, it's eyes returning to red.

"I see... Well. We start with the students. Lead me to the first target."

Hk-47 nodded its head and took point as it lead its master through the sith academy. It made several turns before stopping. "First target in the next room. Query: May I kill her master?"

"No." Revan said, as she entered the room. She saw two sith students training in saber combat, one male and the other female. Based on HK's wording she believed the female was the one she was looking for.

"Look whos here." The male student said, looking towards Revan and the red droid. "Raven. Where's your little pet?"

"I bet she's dead." The female said with a laugh. "I mean come on. No pretty little twi'lek would want to be a slave to your deformed self. Just look at that face."

Revan gritted her teeth, before hearing HK say something low enough that only she heard. "Master... The male dislikes the fact you own a 'slave' and he does not, but has no ill intentions. As for the female, Mission refused her while you were training one day. I believe she had a mind set of, 'If I can not have her no one will.'" HK-47 quotes as soft as he could.

The former sith lord nodded her head in understanding. "I have questions and you will answer them." She said darkly, taking a few steps towards the students. "If you don't, you will not like the results."

"Ha. Your nothing to us new blood. We are elite students. Besides, it is forbidden for students to fight each other except for tests." The female spat.

"Who said we were gonna fight?" Revan said, lifting both her hands. Both of the other students rose from the ground and floated, their hands flying to their necks, as a slight pressure was added, though not enough to stop their breathing. "Each time you refuse to answer, I will add more pressure. HK-47." Hearing her loyal droid walk up beside her. "Execute LD Protocol." She stated firmly.

The droid nodded his head, his eyes changing from red to pink. "Confirmation: LD Protocol Active."

"What the hell is LD Protocol?" The male student asked, trying to use the force to release himself from Revan's hold.

"You'll find out. Now. Did either one of you poison Mission Vao or know who did." Revan asked, not wasting time.

"I didn't. Hell I didn't even know she was poisoned." The male said, still trying to break free.

Noticing HK's eyes flash green when the male spoke, she moved the male away, knowing he was telling the truth. "And you?" She asked the female.

"Piss off bitch." She said, spitting in Revan's face, before she started screaming in pain.

HK-47 had moved forward and pressed his hand to the woman's chest and sent out an electric pulse through her body. "Statement: Speak the answer truthfully, or not at all. If you do not, I will shock you. Each time will have much more amps than the last."

"Fuck me..." The female said, as she recovered from the full body shock the droid gave her. "So... that's LD... Lie detector. Impressive." She said panting.

"I'll ask again. Did you poison Mission, or do you know who did." Revan asked again, glaring at the girl she held in her grip.

"No.." She said with a sneer, before screaming out as HK shocked her once again. "What the fuck. I was telling the truth." She said panting, the pain from the last shock almost twice the first.

"Negative. You were not telling the truth. My scanners are some of the most advanced in both the republic and outer rim. Answer the question trufully."

"Cease shock protocol." Revan said, watching as HK backed up with a nod. "Next time you lie, you will not like what I will do. Now... third time. Did you poison mission or know who did?"

"I already told you. No." The female growled at former sith.

Revan seeing HKs eyes flash to orange, she sighed. "Your choice." She said, as she put the male in a stasis lock to free her other hand. She raised her free hand and sent out arcing red lightning towards the female causing the woman to scream out in agony feeling the bolts sear her skin. Revan released the lightning and lowered her hand. "Answer. Now. Next time, I send everything up into your slut hole."

The female pants as the lightning stops, looking at the woman with wide eyes fearfully. "Okay Okay. I didn't poison your slave, but I know who did."

Revan glances at HK and sees it's eyes flash green, and nods her head. "Who." she asks.

"Maavin Thorna. One of the higher up students. Apparently he made an advance on your slave. When he tried to force her your droid here slapped him so hard it dislocated his jaw, so this was payback. Everyone here knows that you don't treat your slave like a true slave. After all she serves willingly."

Revan glares at the woman, seeing that HK's eyes flashed green again. "HK. Track Maavin Thorna." She says, releasing both of the students. As she was walking out the door she stopped. "Come near me or Mission again, and I will not hesitate to kill you both." She said walking out the door, finding HK with its eyes white. "Lead on."

HK nodded its head, its eyes returning to red again, as it once again lead it's master through the academy. HK stopped in front of one of the dorm rooms. "The target is inside. Quary: May I kill him master?"

"Not yet, but you will if he truly poisoned Mission." Revan says coldly, as she went into the dorm room. Seeing an older boy sleeping in a bed she grabbed her lightsaber from her belt and quickly went over to his bed. She slapped her hand over his mouth and pressed the tip of the lightsaber hilt to his gut. The boy snapped awake feeling the hilt touch his exposed gut. His eyes wide as he looked at Revan.

"Nod yes or shake your head no. If you lie, I will make sure you will die in agony. If you tell the truth I MIGHT MIGHT let you live." Revan said with a sneer, making sure that her hilt was pressed tightly to the man. "You poisoned Mission." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

The man quickly nodded his head. Revan growled as she released the man and moved away from him. "You shouldn't have done that Maavin." She said, turning around. She extended both her hands sending bolts of red lightning at the man, shocking him and searing his skin with the heat of the bolts. "You will pay for what you did." She said, increasing the force of her lightning, causing the mans howls of agony to increase.

Yuthura rushed into the room, having heard the screams of agony. The violet skinned twi'lek grabbed Revans hands to break her focus to stop the lightning. "What are you doing? Do you want to be kicked out Raven? There is no fighting between students, you know this." The twi'lek scolded.

"This wasn't a fight. It was payment." Revan said, pulling her hands free from the woman's grip. She turned around and started to walk out of the room before stopping at the door. "He poisoned Mission." She said, before nodding her head towards the droid. In a single swift motion, the droid pulled a blaster from it's hip and takes a shot, sinking the blaster bolt into the man's forehead before returning the blaster to its holster.

HK turns around and follows Revan out of the room. "Gratitude: Thank you for letting me kill that meatbag, master. It was ever so delightful to watch his eyes roll as I shot him."

Revan nodded her head. "Now we still have much to do. Stay close. I plan to leave today."

"Confirmation: Of course master. I will stand ready for combat."

Revan stood over Yuthura Ban, the Ceremonial Lightsaber pointed down at the fallen twi'lek. "You are beaten." She said, looking down at the woman. "But... Why did you attack me. I thought we had become friends. I even helped you."

"I knew... one day you would return to take my place, just as I had with my master. I didn't want that." Yuthura said, looking down at her destroyed lightsaber.

Revan shook her head, and turned off the red blade. "I didn't want to fight you. My mission alone, was to find the Star Map. I know you dislike slaves. Is that part of the reason you attacked me? Cause of my 'slave'?" Seeing the violet skinned woman nod she sighed. "Mission isn't really a slave. She just acted that way so she could follow me into the academy. We are very close to each other."

Yuthura blinked looking up at the woman who bested her. "What do you mean?"

"She is the reason you lost to me. I draw my strength from her. I care about her deeply, and I draw my power from those feelings." Revan explained with a smile. "Listen, my name isn't Raven. The truth is... I am Darth Revan. I lost a great deal of my memories when my student attacked me from afar, but I didn't die." She said, telling the sith who she was.

"Revan? Lord Revan? You mean... I just... I just attacked... Oh my... Please my lord forgive me!" Yuthura pleaded, now understanding why the woman was so strong.

Revan looked down at the twi'lek and raised her hand in a sign for the woman to raise. As Yuthura stood up the former sith lord spoke. "I have plans. Plans to kill Malek, and reform the 'sith'. Reform them into something greater than what they are, and more powerful than the Jedi. I need someone who I can trust to lead this place till I can return to bring about these changes." The woman said, looking at Yuthura. "Can I trust you to do this, and keep who I am a secret?"

"Me?" Yuthura gasped. "You want me to? But... I tried to kill you."

"As is the sith way, but you failed and I am giving you a second chance to prove yourself to me." Revan said.

Yuthura bowed to the dark robe clad woman. "As you wish Lord Revan. I will watch over the Academy in your absence, and wait for your return."

Revan nodded her head, and turned to leave. "Remember... No one learns about me." She said, exiting the tomb.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Please review and let me know what you all think.

Chapter 4: Now and Always

-[Lost Memory]-

Revan stood on an island, overlooking a vast ocean. "Ahch-To... This is truly a beautiful world, but... I can feel a darkness, deep below." She said, unlike normal she had her mask off, and hanging from her belt. Her hood was down to allow her short cropped red hair to bask in the ocean wind that covered the island.

She had come down to the planet alone, the force guiding her to do so, and now she understood. This darkness could corrupt, and while she was willing to take a risk to find out the force's will, she didn't want others to fall prey to it.

The woman strode across the island trying to follow the faint feeling of those who were here many centuries ago. Some of the rock formations on the island looked like the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but she couldn't understand why. This planet held many secrets, but she could not spend long here. There was a lul in the war with the mandalorians, and with it the force called her to come here and so she did.

"What secrets do you hold, Ahch-To. Why did the force guide me here?" Revan asked out loud, as she looked around the abandoned island.

The red haired woman blinked as she beheld a tree. The tree was teeming with power, the supreme commander of the republic could feel it. As she got closer she noticed a hollow at the base of the tree, as if it had grown around something, or perhaps that someone had used the force to guide its growth. As Revan entered the hollow of the tree she gasped, feeling the power of the force completely surround her, before fading away leaving her gasping.

"What in the world?" She asked looking around the tree. "So much power... Just from this tree." She said shaking her head. She looked around the tree and saw something she never thought she would. Books. Aged and worn books. Not datapads, but paper books. "How..." She said, approaching the books. There were about a dozen of them. Sitting on a shelf inside of the tree.

Revan reached out and grabbed one of the books. She pulled it out and slowly opened it. She gasped, seeing the writing. It was in a very ancient form of basic, but close enough that Revan could read it and the first word she saw. Jedi.

-[Present]-

Revan woke up in her bed on the Ebon Hawk. It had only been a few hours since they had left Korriban. "Another memory..." She said with a sigh, as she stared at the ceiling. Her long red hair flared out behind her head. She turned her head as she heard her door hiss open. Standing in the doorway was Mission. She had recovered from the poison shortly after they left, but Revan had insisted she stay in the med bay a little longer to be safe.

"Revan? How are you doing?" Mission asked, as she stepped into the room.

"I'm doing okay Mission." Revan said as she turned her head back, to look at the ceiling. "Just woke up after another memory."

"Was there any problems with getting the Star Map?" She asked taking a seat on the bed near Revan's feet. Seeing the jedi shake her head, she spoke again. "Then why do I feel that there is something on your mind?"

Revan looked down to Mission. She had felt weird ever since she had met the teenage twi'lek on Taris, but it was always a fleeting feeling. She could never pinpoint it. When her memories started returning she had thought that it was cause the girl reminded her of Meetra but that wasn't the case. When the young girl got poisoned through, the older woman started to understand why she had felt so weird. She had fallen in love with the girl and she knew it to be true when she admitted it to Yuthura after their fight.

"There is... but I don't want to scare you away. You mean so much to me Mission, and I don't want to lose you." The girl said, not sure how the girl would react if she told her the truth.

Mission reached over and grabbed the Jedi's hand. "Revan... I told you I would follow you even to the dark side. I have no plans to leave, not now, nor ever. You will never lose me." She said, looking into the woman's eyes.

Revan slowly sat up in her bed, and reached a hand out, that wasn't in the blue skinned girls hand, and cupped the young girls cheek. "You mean the galaxy to me, Mission. So much so." She said, caressing the girls cheek. She smiles at the girl, as she slides her hand behind Mission's head and pulled the girl towards her, pressing her lips against the twi'leks own in a tender kiss.

Mission's eyes widen feeling the human's lips press against hers, causing her to tighten the grip she had on her hand. She slowly relaxed as she closed her eyes and pressed back against the older woman, her grip on her hand loosening, as her free hand went to wrap around Revan's neck.

Revan pulled away from the soft kiss, a smile on her face having felt the teen return it. "I love you, Mission. I have for awhile, I just could never truly tell." She said softly looking into Mission's brown eyes. "I fully understood what I felt when you got poisoned. I wouldn't have been able to keep everything together if you had died... I would have fallen apart if that happened."

Mission leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the red haired woman and smiled warmly. "I love you to. I was just worried you would never want me cause I'm a 'kid' even though to other twi'leks i'm an adult."

Revan giggled and shook her head. "While yes, I do see you as a kid, I know that twi'leks age differently than humans. I fought alongside many during the mandalorian wars." She said warmly, as she tipped her head and planted a chaste kiss on the blue skinned girls lips. "But I do want you. I want you at my side... you are who keeps me tethered."

Mission smiled warmly at Revan and leaned forward, capturing the jedi's lips in a loving kiss, pushing the red head back and forcing her to lie down on the bed as the twi'lek straddled her hips, continuing the kiss.

Revan closed her eyes wrapping her arms around the twi'lek to hold her close as they kissed. The young girl's lips had a sweet taste to them, more exotic than any she had tasted before. While the jedi never had a lover, she had during the war shared her bed with a couple different women to help her relax though she had only cuddled and kissed them.

The young twi'lek pulled away from the kiss panting as she regained her breath, as she smiled warmly at Revan. "Revan..." Mission said softly, her legs on either side of the older woman's hips, as she smiled down at her. "I've always wanted to do that. To feel your lips against mine."

Revan looked at the girl above her smiling widely. "I've always wanted to kiss you, but I never understood why. I thought my feelings for you were more of a protective nature, not romantic." She said, leaning up and kissing the twi'lek on the cheek. "Though... I guess the reason behind that was because, for the longest time. At least that I can remember, I felt no one would love me cause of the scars on my face."

Mission lifted one of her hands and ran her fingers across the burn scar across the womans face. "I like your scars." She admitted, leaning forward to lightly kiss where the burn scar and cut crossed on her right cheek. "They give you character, and in my eyes, show how much you've gone through."

Revan's smile widened as she pulled Mission back down to her and kissed her again, holding the teen close kissing her deeply.

Mission let out a soft squeak as she was suddenly pulled back against the older woman. She quickly relaxed into the kiss, turning her head to push the kiss deeper. The blue skinned girl, opens her mouth slightly pressing her tongue against the jedi's lips to ask for permission. Feeling the humans lips part, Mission slips her tongue inside of her mouth to deepen the kiss even further.

Revan lightly moans feeling the girl's tongue against her own, as she swirls her tongue around the intruding tongue, enjoying the feeling of a deeper kiss then she had ever felt before in her life. The jedi pushes Mission back lightly to catch her breath. As their lips parted Revan gasped for breath as she looked into the girls chocolate eyes.

"Mission... I..." Revan tries to say before feeling a finger on her lips.

"Shhh... You don't have to say anything. Unless it's yes to this next question." Mission said shyly looking down at the woman. Seeing Revan raise an eyebrow the blue skinned girl continued. "Could I sleep here? With you? I'd... kinda like to hold you." She said blushing lightly.

The redhead smiled, as she moved closer to the wall, before turning to the side causing the twi'lek to fall off her towards the bed before Revan caught her and pulled her into her chest so they were laying on their sides, face to face. "Your more than welcome to always share my bed. Now and always."

Mission smiled as she nuzzled into the jedi's bare chest. "Revan? I've always wanted to ask. Why do you always sleep mostly naked? I always see you in only your panties."

"During the Mandalorian Wars, I always slept in my robes and a lot of the time even my armor so I was always ready. It was always a fear that we would get attacked while we rested. I guess... that feeling was just in my mind, so even while my memories were gone I would sleep like this." Revan explained holding the teen against her breasts. "If you want though, I can put on a shirt."

Mission shook her head, pulling away from Revan and slipping off the bed. Seeing the jedi look at her confused, she lowered her hands down and pulled off the shirt she was wearing tossing it next to the older woman's bed and giggling seeing her eyes go wide. The younger girl lowered her hands to the pants she wore and pulled them down and stepped out of them leaving her only in a pair of green panties, that stood out among her blue skin.

Revan just stared at the twi'lek, not expecting the girl to undress the first time they slept together, having fully expected to be asked to at least put on a shirt. Her mouth opened and closed as she stared at the younger girl, her eyes going to her breasts noticing the bright pink nipples that stood out against her blue skin.

"I guess you like what you see?" Mission asked shyly, her face brightening as she blushed. Seeing the jedi nod, she slipped back into bed, pulling the covers over both of them as she returned her to her spot to where her head was pressed against the older woman's breasts.

"Are... are you sure about this Mission? About me seeing you like this so soon?" Revan asked holding the girl, it didn't bother her that the young girls breasts were pressing against her skin, but she didn't want the girl to think she had to.

Mission nodded her head, snuggling into the jedi's embrace. "I am. You have not once felt the need to hide yourself from me. So I decided why not show you who I am." She said happily, her blush slowly going down.

Revan smiled, holding the girl tightly to her chest as she closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams, my sweet blue angel."

The twi'lek smiled as she closed her eyes to sleep. "Sweet dreams, my green knight." She says causing the older woman to giggle, falling asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Saber

Revan groaned as she slowly woke up before suddenly stopping, feeling something against her. She looked down and stared at the sight. Mission was laying against her breasts sound asleep a smile on her lips.

The older woman just blinked watching the young girl against her chest. She had believed last night was just some huge dream, but it wasn't if what she saw now was any proof. The blue twi'lek had taken to using the former sith lords bare breasts as pillows, as her own smaller breasts pressed against the woman.

Revan smiled warmly at the sleeping twi'lek, leaning down and pressing a loving kiss on her forehead, as she wrapped her arms around her tighter, holding her close. The jedi felt herself relax more as she held the girl in her arms. Hearing a light yawn from below her the jedi opened her eyes and looked down, smiling as she noticed the young girl waking up.

As Mission finished yawning, she opened her eyes and blinked seeing a large pair of breasts against her face. "Wha?" She said sleepily, as she looked up to see Revan's scared face smiling down at her. "Revan?"

"Morning." The human said, leaning down to lightly kiss the blue skinned girls forehead. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I sleep well..." She said, slightly confused as she was still waking up, not understanding why she was in bed with the jedi. She looked down and blushed brightly seeing that she was clad only in a pair of panties, her bare skin pressing against the older woman's as the memories of the other night came back. The twi'lek smiled widely before looking back up towards the jedi's face, and leaned forward to press her lips against the humans.

Revan hummed warmly pulling the young twi'lek closer to deepen the kiss. After a few moments they pulled away both smiling lovingly. "I'm glad. I never knew what it was like to be used as a pillow." She said with a giggle, loosening her hold.

Mission smiled and nuzzled the pair of breasts she had ended up using as pillows. "Well... they are big and 'fluffy'." She said with a giggle.

Revan rolled her eyes at the wording. "I guess. Though I know I'm not the biggest."

The young girl shrugs as she pulled away slightly. "It doesn't bother me. I think they are the perfect size. I'm kinda jealous, since I barely have any." She said with a slight pout.

The human smirked, pulling her arms back and out from under Mission, before cupping and squeezing the twi'leks A cup breasts. "They may be small... But I like that, plus I'm positive you'll grow."

Mission lightly moans feeling the woman's callused hands squeeze her small breasts. "Your okay with them?" She asked with a blush looking at Revan. "But i'm so much smaller than you..." she says, embarrassed.

"Mission... Sometimes bigger breasts are a pain." She tries to explain. "I wish mine were smaller, but I just live with them." She says with a shrug. "Now Mission... before... this... Us continues. There is something I need to tell you. I was going to tell you before we laid down but you wouldn't let me ask."

Mission looked up at Revan with a raised eyebrow. "What is it Revan?" She asked curiously.

"What I am. Most people think I'm a human, but that is not true. I just look like one." Revan says, holding the teen close to her.

"What do you mean?" The blue skinned girl asks.

"I'm mandalorian. Well... half mandalorian. My mother was a full mandalorian, and my father was a human." Revan explains, as she lightly blushes. "It's one of my deepest secrets. I think the jedi council know, but I have personally never told anyone. Not even Meetra."

Mission's eyes widen hearing the woman's confession about what she was. "Your mandalorian?" She asked jerking up into a sitting position, looking down at the jedi. "But... But why did you go fight the mandalorians then in the war? Why would you fight your own people?"

"Because it was the right thing to do. I was part of the republic. A Jedi Master. It was my duty to protect the republic in any way that was required. Even if that meant fighting against my own kind." Revan said reaching up to caress the young girls cheek. "I hope this won't change anything though. I do love you."

The twi'lek leans into the half breeds touch with a smile. "It won't. I love you, and you being mandalorian won't change that."

Revan smiles and sits up. "Now... why don't we get up? I wanna find out our ETA to our destination." She said leaning forward to kiss Mission on the lips softly.

Mission nodded her head as she slowly got out of the bed. She grabbed her shirt and pants from the floor and moved to the side as she worked on getting dressed, as she watched Revan move over to start pulling on her robes. "Revan... What... What are we? I mean... are we girlfriends?" she asked blushing as she pulled up her pants.

Revan giggled hearing the younger girls question, her tone showing that she was worried. "I don't know? I mean do friends sleep with each other half naked?" She asked, looking over her shoulder with a smirk. "I mean... I think siblings might when they are young, but I know we aren't sisters."

Mission pouted as she pulls on her shirt. "That's mean Revan. I was serious... I... This is new to me. I've never felt like this about anyone, or ever slept like that."

Revan turned around as she tied her belt, before moving forward and embracing Mission in her arms, holding the teen close. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself. We are whatever you would like us to be. You get to decide." She said, holding the girl close.

Mission smiles, and wraps her arms around the woman's waist to hug her back. "Girlfriends sounds nice..." she says happily.

Revan nodded. "Girlfriends it is then." She said with a smile, pulling away from the teen. "Now.. let's go see how long we have."

The younger girl nodded and followed the jedi as they walked out of her room, and headed for the cockpit. "Where are we headed anyway?"

"Dantooine."

The next day Revan, with T3-M4's help was able to find a place away from the ruined jedi enclave to land the Ebon Hawk. She stepped out of the the star ship and looked around, battle signs were everywhere, where Malek's forces had fought the jedi. She shook her head with a sigh.

"So many innocent lives lost..." She said, as she stepped down the boarding ramp before hearing footsteps rushing up behind her. The jedi turned around to see Mission garbed in her battle gear, her vibroblade on her left hip and blaster on her right.

"I'm coming with you. Who's to say there aren't dark jedi still roaming around." The young girl said, looking at her new girlfriend.

Revan shook her head. "No. This is something I need to do on my own." She said, looking towards the enclave. "There is something there, that is meant for me and me alone to find." She said, before turning back to look at Mission. "I promise I will tell you what I find, but I need to do this on my own." She finished walking up the boarding ramp and kissing the teen softly. "I promise I'll be back. No one can stop me, when I have you waiting for me to come back."

Mission smiled and nodded. "Okay, but if you run into trouble call me. I'll rush over as quick as I can okay?"

The redhead nodded her head as she turned around and got off the boarding ramp, heading in the direction of the once Jedi Enclave.

"Raven.. You returned?" Master Vandar asked, as he approached the woman from behind after several minutes.

Revan turned and looked down at the short green skinned master and nodded. "Yes. The force guided me back, plus I am looking for answers."

"Oh? And you were hoping the council or a master would still be here?" Vandar asked, confused. Seeing the woman nod her head he let out a hum. "I see... and what answers do you seek padawan?"

"I think you mean master..." Revan says, as she continued to look down at the shorter man. "My memories are returning, and I need to know why you decided to hide the fact i'm Revan from me."

Vader stiffens for a moment that most wouldn't notice, before speaking to the woman. "What do you speak of? You are Raven. A padawan of the Jedi..." He starts to say before Revan cuts him off.

"I am Revan. Former Master of the Jedi Order, Former Supreme Commander of the Republic Forces, and Former Sith Lord." She said glaring at the smaller man. "Don't lie to me any more Vandar. All I want is answers."

Vander looked startled at the woman's outburst, and knew for certain that she did indeed know whom she was. "I see... Who told you?"

"Malek... And Bastilla confirmed it." Revan said as she crossed her arms. "Don't you think it would have helped to know who I am? I could have had my memories back along with the location of the Star Forge only from them. Hell I would be able to tell you WHAT the Star Forge is..." She says annoyed the council would hide who she was.

"I am sorry, Revan. For what it is worth, I was among others who wanted to give you a true second chance." Vandar said looking down and sighing. He slowly looked up at Revan motioned for her to follow him as he turned around and headed for the sealed door of the enclave. "I was out voted on if we should tell you the truth, or train you new, but perhaps I have something to make it up to you." He said, lifting his hand to the door, as it slowly opened with a slight push from the force.

Revan blinked as she followed the small green man down into the lower chambers of the enclave, that looked like they were still in good condition. "Malek's followers couldn't come down here could they?" Seeing Vandar shake his head, she looked around as she followed him.

He stopped in front of a small room. "Inside this room is a highly protected vault. I have something for you in it." He said, stepping into the room causing the woman to follow him. The shorter man walks up to the small vault door in the door, pressing his hand to it before hearing a loud clunk as the door unlocked, and slowly opened.

Inside the vault was two chests. One large black one, and another small silver one. Using the force Vandar pulled the smaller of the chests out, and placed it on a small table in the room. "This has something we have held onto since Bastila captured you." He said, opening the box and pulling out a pair lightsabers. "Here." He says, holding out the weapons to Revan.

Revan blinks as she reaches out and takes hold of the sabers before gasping noticing one of them, as a memory came to her.

-[Lost Memory]-

A nine year old girl sat with her legs crossed as she meditated, her long red hair, cascading down her back.

A jedi walked over to the young girl. She was clad in white robes with a lightsaber on her belt. "You are coming along quite well Revan. I am very proud of how well you are progressing." The older woman said, smiling down at the sitting girl. "I think it's time."

Revan looked up to her master and blinked. "Time? Time for what master?" She asked confused, as she stood up from her place on the ground.

The older jedi smiled, and motioned for the girl to follow her. "To create your own lightsaber. Your very first one." She said proudly, that her student would be making her lightsaber.

"Really?" Revan asked as she hurried after her master. "I get to make my lightsaber now?"

The older woman nodded her head. "Yes you do. Now come. There is much I need to tell you."

Revan nodded her head, as she caught up to her master and walked at her side.

"First thing. Most Jedi lose their first lightsaber cause it's made at such a young age." She starts, as she grabs her lightsaber and holds it up for the young girl to see. "This lightsaber for instance is not my first. It's my fourth." She says clipping the saber back to her belt.

"Fourth?" Revan asked surprised. "How did you lose so many?"

"My first was destroyed in a fight, while I lost my second and third. My own master was quite peeved at me when I lost them as well." She said with a giggle, leading the young girl into a room. "But... Those few jedi who hold onto their original lightsaber till they are a master are known as some of the best."

Revan smiled warmly and nodded her head. "I promise master. I will be one of those. I won't lose my lightsaber."

The jedi looked over at the young girl and smiled. "I have a feeling you will come through with that promise. I will look on with pride seeing you become a master with the lightsaber you make today, so I suggest.. Instead of simple like most, you make yours special." She said, as she opened several drawers in the room. "Each of these drawers, holds a piece of a lightsaber. Only a crystal is missing but I have one for you. You know what you need to make one. After you gather everything to make it, make sure you grab extra stuff to ensure its special."

Revan nodded her head as she went through the drawers and gathered the pieces she needed to make a lightsaber. The young girl smiled as she went to the work table set up for first time builders of a lightsaber. She places on the pieces on the table with a smile, before watching as her master places a green crystal down with them. "Thank you master." She said, before kneeling down in front of the table, as she starts to meditate again.

The jedi nodded her head, watching as each piece that Revan had grabbed starts to slowly float off the table. Each piece moves towards another and clips together without issue, the force guiding the pieces into place, along with the green crystal. The master smiles, seeing that Revan took her words to heart and was using extra parts to make the saber more special then normal.

As Revan finished the saber it slowly lowered to the table, the young apprentice letting out a sigh from channeling to force to make her lightsaber. On the table was now an ornate black saber hilt. Different designs covered the entire hilt showing how much thought the young girl put into it.

"That saber is beautiful." The woman said, having watched the entire process. "Now... take it, and try to light it." She says.

Revan nods, taking the saber hilt in her hands. She steps back, and pressed the small green button that she had put on the saber, igniting the lightsaber, a flowing green blade coming into existence.

"Perfect... A beautiful saber. Fully working, and on your first try." The master says with a smile. "Well done... well done my padawan."

-[Memory End]-


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I know I'm posting these pretty fast, but the truth is. I'm not actually currently writting them. The entire story is done. I just thought it would be more enjoyable to post in incriments than everything at once. If any of you disagree please leave a review.

Chapter 6: Reborn

Revan stared down at the ornate black lightsaber in her hand, the memory that had just returned telling her it was her very first one. "It's... it's my first saber."

Vandar blinks, looking towards the black saber in the woman's hand. "Your first? Are... are you sure?" Seeing the woman nod her head, he glanced at the second one. It was pure silver, and like the black one also had an ornate design. "And that one?"

"This one was my padawan's first blade." She said, looking at the silver hilt. "She gave it to me, when I helped her make a duel-bladed one."

Vandar nodded his head. "I think your first one is broken. None of us could get it working before we sealed it away."

Revan smirked looking at Vandar before lifting up the black hilt, as a shining viridian blade ignited from it. She smiles watching as the master's eyes widen in shock. "During the Wars, to make sure no Mandalorian could use it against me if I lost it, I had modified it to where it was ignited using the force, but also so only I myself could turn it on." She said proudly.

"I see... That is very smart Revan. I had forgotten how good of a padawan you were." Vandar said with a smile.

"Thank you for these Vandar. I have a few memories of me holding these.. I thought that I would never see them again." Revan said, staring warmly at the twin sabers.

The small jedi nodded, before looking back towards the vault in thought, before sighing. He used the force to lift the larger black chest from the vault and set it on the floor in front of him. "I also have these. Though I wonder what might happen..." He said, opening the chest, and reaching inside.

As the man turned around Revan's eyes widened seeing what was in his arms. A set of black robes, along with pieces of armor. "Is that..." She said staring at the items in his arms.

"Your robes. From when you left to join the war. You were still wearing them when Bastila captured you as well." Vandar said, holding them out to the woman. "They are yours once again."

Revan reached out and took the robes shakingly. "I... I never thought I would see these again."

"Originally you wouldn't have. We were going to destroy them, but the force stayed our hands, though for what reason, we do not know." Vandar says, looking back to the chest.

"I can keep these? Are you sure?" Revan asked setting the robes on the table, and pulling the armor to the side.

"Yes. They are rightfully yours." He said, going back to the chest .

Revan nodded, as she moved without thought, and slowly pulled her current jedi robes off, before slipping into her old robes. Feeling the fabric fall around her skin she let out a sigh of relief. Her old robes were still as soft as they always were, that caused the former sith to smile. "Thank you Vandar. This means a lot." She said, looking at the armor, before wrapping it up in her old robes to take back to the Ebon Hawk.

"You are welcome. But I have one last thing." He said turning around from the chest. In his hands was an item wrapped in cloth. "Take it..." He said. As Revan took the item Vandar turned and headed out of the room. "They are yours. I just ask you... Save the republic. End the Sith threat. End this war." He said, as he walked away leaving the woman on her own.

Revan slowly nodded her head, looking at the wrapped cloth. She stared down at it, before slowly started to undo the knots that kept it together. As the cloth fell away she let out a loud gasp her eyes widening taking sight of the item in her hands. The woman clenched her eyes shut as her head began pounding from pain, as memories started to flood back to her. She dropped to the floor, the pain of her memories returning causing her to black out.

-[Lost Memory]-

The sixteen year old Revan sat on her bed her head hanging. Over half of her face was bandaged due to the injuries she suffered during her mission with her master. Only her left eye and mouth was uncovered.

"Revan?" A red skinned twi'lek called out, entering the teenage girls room. "How are you doing? Any pain?"

"Not from my injuries, Master Zhar." Revan answered, as she tipped her head up to look at the twi'lek, her only visible bright gold eye shining.

Zhar raised his eyebrow at the girls wording, as he took a seat in a chair within the room. "What do you mean?"

"My injuries don't hurt... but I am in pain." Revan said, once again looking down. "I... I failed my master. I couldn't protect her. She is dead, because I wasn't..." she says before the twi'lek master interrupted her.

"Strong enough?" He finished, looking at the girl, watching as she looked up at him. "If you weren't strong enough, how are you here? You defeated that dark jedi, when ever your master couldn't." Zhar explained as he leaned back in the chair. "And even if what you said is true, would she really want you to mourn her? She told me about a promise you made her, and your close to it."

Revan blinks her one eye before looking at the black lightsaber hilt she held. "To... become a master with my original saber still in hand."

Zhar nodded. "Revan. For your skills in fighting and defeating a dark jedi, myself and the rest of the council have agreed. You are no longer a padawan, but a Jedi Knight. You have proven even in the greatest of situations, that you are a true Jedi." He said, with a smile.

Revan looked at the red skinned twi'lek blinking in surprise. "I.. I don't understand Master Zhar. How?"

Zhar stood up from the chair and walked over near the girl placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are ready, because of what you have gone through. This is a turning point in any jedi's life. More so for a padawan. Losing one's master has forced many jedi to fall to the dark side, but yet here you are. Yes you are sad, but you haven't let anger, rage, or loss consume you. You are strong, and I believe in you."

Revan smiled, looking down at her saber hilt. "Thank you... I will do my best. For my master... I will make sure she is proud of me." She said, gripping her saber hilt tightly.

-[Present]-

Revan groaned as she pushed herself up off the ground. She blinked as she saw the item next to her. Her golden eye shining as she saw the red and grey mask she had custom made after her injuries. She grabbed the mask and stood up looking at the mask.

"I am Revan... reborn..." She says, though no one was around. She lifted the mask up and closed her eyes as she slipped it over her face. As she opens her eyes, she smiles remembering how she would always wear the mask. Only a very select few ever saw her face after she had it made for her. She clipped her old sabers to her belt and turned around, walking out of the room. In one hand was the two sabers she got from the jedi when she was retrained, while in her other was her old robes that held her armor.

It took her several minutes for the once sith lord to return to the Ebon Hawk. As she got closer to the Ebon Hawk she saw Canderous Ordo standing at the ramp, his eyes widening seeing the woman who was walking towards him.

The Mandalorian remembered the robes and mask he now saw on the Jedi. He had watched as she carved through his fellow mandalorians during the war. "Revan!" He gasped as she stood at the bottom of the ramp.

Revan looked up the ramp and nodded. Her hood was pulled up to hide her hair, so only her mask was seen. She walked up the ramp and entered the ship. "Prep the ship for take off." She said, walking by the mandalorian. "I'll tell you when to take off." She called out, walking through the ship. She headed to her room hearing both Juhani and Jolee gasp as they spotted her garb.

She entered her room, setting her old robes down along with her newest sabers, keeping her old sabers on her belt. She walked into her personal bathroom, and looked into the mirror, seeing the mask covering her face. She lifted a hand up and ran her fingers across the slit in it for her to see through. She had not hiden her face since the jedi council wiped her memories, but now it felt natural to her.

The door to her bedroom opened and Revan knew who it was instantly. Since the day she and Mission had become girlfriends, she had given the teen the code to her bedroom, so they could spend time together at anytime.

"Revan? I heard you were..." Mission starts to say before gasping, as her lover turned around allowing the teen her first glance at the true Revan.

"I'm back yes." Revan said, reaching up and pushing her hood back to let it fall, before pulling her mask off.

"I... Is this what the force was guiding you to?" Mission asked, as she slowly stepped closer to the older woman, looking her over and taking in the sight of the robe.

"Yes." The redhead said, as she watched the teen. "Vandar was still on Dantooine. He and the council kept my old lightsabers, robes, and mask in a vault in the enclave. But I got more then just those." She said, walking past Mission, and taking a seat on the bed.

The blue twi'lek followed Revan to her bed and sat down next to her, grasping onto the human's hand and holding it. "What else did you get?" She asked, looking at the jedi.

"My memories." Revan said, looking down at the mask that was in her hands. "When my eye fell on my old mask... everything... just came rushing back. My start as a Jedi. Meeting Meetra and becoming her master. The first battle of the mandalorian wars." She starts explaining, not taking her sight away from the mask. "My journey to find the Star Forge. Remaking the sith under my rule. I even fully remember the day the Jedi Strike Team attacked my flag ship, Stormcaller."

The brown eyes of the girl widened hearing what Revan said, taking it all in. "So... everything is back?" She asked, squeezing the woman's hand tightly. Seeing Revan nod she continued. "Do... do you feel any different?"

"About you? No. I still love you, Mission." Revan says, turning her hand over and link her fingers around the teens. "About the Jedi and Sith. Yes." She says looking up to the door. She raises her hand for a moment before her door starts glowing blue. "Mission. I need to tell you something. Something important, and you can't tell anyone, not even Zalbaar."

Mission blinks as she stares at Revan before nodding her head. She trusting the woman she had come to call her girlfriend, and if it was something not even wookie best friend could know, she would do it.

"The Sith Academy on Korriban is still active. The force told me to let Yuthura lead the academy, and tell her who I was. I told her I would be coming back to reform it, but I wasn't sure why... until now." Revan said seriously, as she turned towards Mission. "With my memories back, I have remembered something huge. I can't fully tell you. Not yet anyway." She tried to explain. "I have to know... what you said before... about following me even to the dark side. Did you mean that? Would you follow me... even if it leads me to fight the republic?"

Mission squeezed the former sith lords hand tightly and leans forward kissing her softly on the lips before smiling at the taller woman. "Yes. Even if we ended up fighting the republic. Even if you once again took up the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith. I would follow you. I would love you always."

"Thank you Mission. That means a lot to me." Revan said with a smile, as she leaned forward and kisses the teen sweetly.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Code

Revan walked down the halls of the Ebon Hawk. She had her mask on and her hood up, her old sabers clinking against her belt and legs. Mission walking behind her staying as close as she could. Entering the main area of the hawk, Revan took note that everyone was staring at her.

"I see word got around about my robes and mask." Revan said kindly. "You need not worry. I am not Darth Revan. I am just Revan." She said, taking a seat in a chair. She looked over to the utility droid, T3-M4. "How long will it take us to reach the Star Forge T3?"

The small droid replies in a bunch of beeps shaking its head and nodding as it does. "A week. Alright. Zalbaar? Do we have enough food for that?" She asked, looking at the large wookie.

"We do, plus more. We could go two weeks." The wookie said in his native tongue.

Revan nodded her head, looking towards the old jedi. "And our medical supplies?"

"Stocked well enough. I'd rather not stop when we can go straight to the Star Forge now." Jolee said crossing his dark skinned arms over his chest.

"Alright good. T3. Set a course for the Star Forge." The former sith said, looking at the droid. The small droid nods and heads off towards the bridge. "Canderous." She says, turning to the Mandalorian. "I need you to move all your equipment to storage. I'm gonna need that area for the next week. There are some things I need to prepare for the Star Forge, to help us fight Malak."

Canderous nods his head. "Sure thing Revan. I'll set up my work bench in the storage area, and make sure all our weapons are repaired and ready for touchdown." He said, heading to his area to move his stuff to another area of the ship.

"HK-47." Revan said turning to the assassin droid. "Go and strap the swoop bike to the wall. I'm gonna need all the space I can get." The droid nodded its head and turned to do as asked. "Jolee, Juhani. You two might wanna prep however you need to. The fight on the Star Forge will be hard." Both of the jedi nodded their heads, as they went about to prep.

"And what about me?" Mission asked looking down. "What do you want me to do?"

"Your with me. This week... I'm going to train you." Revan says standing up from the chair and turning to face the teen, her mask shining in the light of the ship. "I've felt the force inside of you for awhile... but I didn't feel ready to train someone. Now though is a different story. If you will have me Mission. I will teach you the ways of the force. Not the Jedi, nor the Sith. But the force itself."

Mission smiled widely, and bowed before the former sith. "I would be honored to train under you Revan." She says happily.

Revan nods her head and stands up. "Meet me in the hold. I'll be there in a few mins to get started." She says, heading for her room. She enters her room moving around to grab several items, before heading towards the hold with a bag in her hand. She enters the hold and smiles seeing HK-47 finishing strapping the swoop bike against the wall to make more room. "Thank you HK. I'm gonna need your help for this as well though. So seal all the doors leading to this area of the ship. I want no one to get in but us three."

"As you wish master." The red droid said, heading for the two doorways. It closes the doors and seals them so only the droid itself could open them.

"Alright. First part of the training. Learning the code." Revan said, looking over at the teen. She reaches up and pushes her hood back before taking off her mask, setting down on a small crate in the hold. She sits down on the ground and crosses her legs under the long robes.

Mission nodded her head and sat down in front of the jedi. "I didn't think you would teach me a code. You said you wouldn't be training me as a jedi or sith." She said confused.

"To truly understand the force in its whole, you must understand both sides of the force. Only then can you understand the force in itself." The halfbreed mandalorian said, looking at the tee in front of her. "First you will learn and understand the Jedi Code, as I did." Seeing Mission nodding her head and ready, Revan begins.

Three hours passed as the jedi teaches the twi'lek both the Jedi and Sith codes so she understands both sides of the force.

"So... Do you understand them?" Revan asks, she was still seated on the floor in front of her new student.

"I do. I think I'm ready to continue." Mission said nodding her head.

The halfbreed nods her head. "Ok. Then now... the final code. I learned this many years ago during the Mandalorian Wars. I did not understand it at the time, but then again I had never learned the sith code." She explains, looking at the young teen, as she looked on in rapt attention. "The force led me to a world that was covered in oceans, that only a few islands had on it. On one of those islands, I found the original Jedi Temple. The place that the Jedi was first made." Seeing Mission's eyes widen, Revan smirks. "Yes. And I learned that the first jedi... did not follow the code the jedi follow today."

"What... What code did they follow?" The blue skinned girl asked, stunned at the information her master was giving her.

"There is no dark side, nor a light side. There is only The Force. I will do what I must to keep the Balance. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is Passion, yet Peace. There is Serenity, yet Emotion. There is Chaos, yet Order. The force shall guide me." Revan recites from memory, her eyes closed as she did to tune into the force. The woman's body began to radiate with the force, and slowly began to float from the floor. "With this code, with knowledge of the jedi code and the sith code, you can hold true balance. Neither the light nor the dark will be with you, but the force as a whole."

Mission stared at Revan, watching as the woman floated above the floor, her entire body glowing with the force. "Amazing... I... I can actually feel the force coming off you in droves."

Revan nods as she slowly lowers back to the ground, the force around her disappearing as she touched the floor. "The force can do many things, and when your in balance can do much more." She says, opening her eyes to look at her girlfriend. "The Jedi would refuse what I feel for you, and say its a path to the dark side. The true code though would embrace it allowing me to use my feelings for you to power the force to even greater heights."

"So... how does the true code call to use the force?" Mission asked, looking at her older girlfriend. "The Jedi allows the force to flow through them, but the Sith command the force. So how does this code call for it."

"This code has you use the force like a Jedi, but using emotion like a Sith." The former sith said, looking at the teen. "You see. It's not using the dark side that corrupts, it's when you start commanding the force does it corrupt you. The corruption is the force rejecting you for misusing it. It does not like to be forced to be used as the sith use it." Revan explains to her student. "But... The sith are correct about feelings. Using your feeling strengthens the force greatly, you just need to learn to use your feelings to fuel the force without forcing it to do your bidding."

The twi'lek nodded her head smiling. "I think I understand." She said, still trying to take in everything the red head was telling her about the force.

"Good... then let us get you to feeling the force." The older woman said with a smile.

-[Lost Memory]-

Revan sat on her bed, fully clad in her robes, armor, and mask, an aged and paper book in her hand as her eyes scanned the page, trying to understand what she read. "This is such an old form of basic, it's hard to understand." The twenty-six year old jedi thought out loud to herself. "And it's not like I could tell anyone else. Who knows what could happen to this information if someone destroyed these."

The older woman continued to look through the book she took from Ahch-to. When she heard someone at her door, she returned the ancient script to a chest that was locked with the force. "Come in." She called out, once the book was away.

The door opened, and in stepped in a female republic soldier. "Supreme Commander." She said, saluting the Jedi, whom had full command of the republic forces. "We will be reaching the next planet in the early hours of the morning." She said, standing at attention.

Revan nodded her head, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to stand up. "At ease, and thank you Captain." She says, looking at the captain rank soldier. "And how everyone?"

"With this lul in the war, everyone is antsy. They are ready to get back to the battlefield, but I also know they are glad to have this little bit of rest. It has been a rough ride so far." The captain said looking down at her feet with a sigh. "A lot of them have taken this time to mourn their friends and fellow soldiers they have lost in the war."

The woman nodded her head. "That shows who they are. They care about those they have served with, and have a bond with. They are strong soldiers, and I am personally proud to be leading them."

"Your apprentice has been a big help with them." The captain says walking over to stand next to Revan as they both looked out a window into the void of space. "She speaks to them all the time. Everyone looks up to her even though she is so much younger then them. She is strong and smart."

"That she is Captain Callus." The jedi said with a smile under her mask.

"Please. Just call me Jane." The captain said, looking over at Revan with a smile. "We have spent many a night together after all."

Revan looks over at the older captain. The jedi was several inches taller than the woman. "I guess so Jane. So long as you call me Revan."

"It's a deal." Jane said, reaching up to take off her captains hat, letting her long blonde hair fall down over her shoulders. "Would you care for company tonight? We can chat and cuddle like normal."

The jedi smiled under her mask to the captain. "I would enjoy that." She says, heading over to an armor cabinet. Revan starts undoing the armor strapped to her robes, placing each piece in the cabinet where it belonged. She stretched her arms out feeling the weight no longer on her body. As she turned around she whistled seeing the captain in a sleeveless tank top, and a pair of blank panties, her uniform slung over a chair.

"Hope you don't mind me in panties, Revan. Been kinda stuffy in my uniform, so was hoping I could sleep like this." Jane said, looking over at the jedi.

Revan shrugs her shoulders. "It doesn't bother me."

"Before we get into bed. I was hoping you would let me ask just one personal question." Jane asked as she stepped up next to the jedi's bed. Seeing Revan nod her head she smiled. "Why don't you ever ask a man to join you?"

Revan blinked under her mask, before giggling lightly that grew into full laughter. "You haven't figured out why?"

"I have an idea why, but I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I'd still like to hear it from you." Jane said, turning around to face the younger woman, her hands behind her back.

"Well. Simple." Revan said shrugging her shoulders and smirking under her mask. "I don't like men. I like the soft and sweet touch of another woman, instead of the rough handling of a man."

-[End Memory]-


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Plan

"Again." Revan called out, her arms crossed, watching as Mission attacked HK-47 with a vibroblade for training. "No. You have to let the force flow through you. Remember, HK is more advanced than any other droid you will face. I made him to face anyone. Including sith and jedi. His armor has a cortosis weave to repel even lightsabers." She said, watching as her personal droid very easily blocked each of her girlfriends attacks.

Mission panted as she held her vibroblade in her hands. "I... I didn't think... HK was this adept in close combat." she said, as she rushed at the droid again, trying to get past it's defence.

Revan smiles. "And that is what made HK so deadly. He can fight close up very easy if he needs to, but he works a lot better using pistols, and most people will never expect a droid like him to be able to fight up close." Watching as Mission's vibroblade is blocked time and time again by her custom droid she had made many years ago.

HK-47 continued to block the twi'leks blows easy, its feet barely moving. "Query: Is this all you can do? I'm sure a woman of your caliber, who can catch my masters eye would be stronger than this." The droid taunted, trying to get a rise out of the blue skinned girl.

Mission grit her teeth as she backed off from attacking the droid. "I have to say Revan... You built HK very sturdy." She says panting, looking down at the vibroblade she was using. While it wasn't her usual one it was close, but the edges of it was chipping away from hitting the droid. "I may need to use a different blade soon. This one is getting chipped." She says, holding her blade at the ready, just in case HK attacked.

"HK, hold your attack." Revan said, noticing the tension in the droid as a sign it was about to attack. Seeing the droid relax and stand straight instead of in a battle stance, the jedi walked over to Mission. "Your getting better at using the force, but you are still not letting it flow. I told you before, you can not command the force."

"I'm sorry Revan, it's just hard. I can feel the force, but... I just can't seem to call on it." The young girl said with a sigh.

Revan reached down and grabbed the young twi'leks shoulder. "It's alright Mission. It will take time, but I know you can do it. I believe in you, and I know you will make me proud."

Mission looked up at her lover with a warm smile and nodded. "Your right Revan. It will just take a little time."

Over the next two days Revan worked her new student into the floor of the Ebon Hawk.

"Good... HK... open the door." Revan said, smiling at her apprentice that stood in front of her.

"Yes Master." The red droid said, walking over to the door. He typed a couple of keys that caused the door to open. "Ready master."

Revan nodded her head, as she slipped on her red and grey mask and pulling her hood up to hide her hair. She walked forward through the door, followed closely by the blue twi'lek she was proud to call her apprentice.

Mission followed behind her, dressed in Revan's jedi robes that were given to her after her retraining with her lost memories. A lightsaber hilt bounced on her belt slapping against her leg.

"Revan." Canderous Ordo called out, seeing Revan walk past him.

As Revan and Mission passed the main room Jolee and Juhani both saw the two jedi and smiled at them as they passed them, heading for the cockpit.

T3-M4 twisted its head around heading foot steps before starting to rapidly beep towards the duo coming towards it.

"Yes we have finished T3... How much longer do we have?" Revan asked, looking out the main view. Hearing the droid beep again, replying to the Jedi, Revan nods her head. "Just in time then. Two more hours." She says smiling. "Any word on the republic fleet?" Hearing the droid reply again she smirks. "I'll call them now." She says, turning around and heading back towards the main room.

"Mission. Can you set up a link to the fleet?" Revan asked as she got to the main room.

Mission nods her head, sitting down at the large table in the center. She started typing on a Holo display. "Will you be removing your mask?" She asks, looking over to her master and girlfriend.

"No... If they want to be scared of me, then let them. I am no longer the sith lord." Revan says, not moving to remove her mask or hood.

Mission nods her head as she finished the link. On top of the table showed a republic admiral hologram appear.

"Ebon Hawk, this is the Republic cruiser Judgement. Do you copy?" The admiral called, the hologram on her side apparently not having loaded.

"This is Revan on the Ebon Hawk. I copy you loud and clear Admiral." Revan said with a smirk behind her mask.

"Re...re... Revan?" The admiral gasped out, the hologram on her side showing the former sith lord in all her glory. "But... ho.. How? And why are you on the Ebon Hawk?"

"I was never killed. I lost my memory and was re-trained by the Jedi. I am no longer the Sith Lord, and plan to kill my apprentice." Revan said over the com. "Now... I think we need to talk about how we are going to bring down the Starforge."

"Yes Admiral... Let's." Vandar said, as he entered the range of the Hologram, showing himself on Revans side.

"But Master Vandar?" The admiral says, looking down at the short jedi. "Did... did you know about this?"

"I did, yes. But now is not the time to discuss this. Destroy the starforge, we must." Vandar says, looking up at the Admiral, before shifting his sight back to Revan. "I suggest I sent what remaining Jedi I have onto the Starforge, along with your team Revan. What do you think?"

"Agreed Master Vandar. Your team can back up mine. Though the assault will have to be held back for small bit." Revan said, looking at the Jedi Master on the com.

"Why is that, Revan?" Vandar asked confused.

The masked woman smiled under her mask. "The planet that the Star Forge orbits has a disruptor field on it to keep anyone from coming onto the Star Forge. The Ebon Hawk will have to land on the planet so we can disable it. I know how to from my last visit."

"If this is true then how can the sith ships go in and out without issue?" The small master asked.

"On board the Star Forge, there is a program that can be downloaded onto any ship that allows them to bypass the disruptor field. That field is the first part of the Star Forges defence." Reven explained. "Once It drops we should have no issues boarding the forge itself."

The jedi nods his head. "Very well. Once we get your signal we will launch our assault, and I shall send my Jedi to board the Star Forge."

Revan nods her head. "Good. Once we are on board, if my memory serves me right, there are two ways we can go. I can give your team the details to the command center once we meet up on the Starforge, then the rest of my team can protect the hanger, while myself and my personal team will go to face Malek." Revan explains, looking towards the green jedi.

Vandar nods his head. "Agreed, I am. Then the republic fleet can hold off the sith fleet."

Revan nods her head. "So the plan is agreed?" She asks, looking to the Admiral.

"Yes... Yes Revan. It is. We will hold off the sith fleet while you and Master Vandar's jedi get onto the Starforge." The Admiral said, hastingly.

Revan nods her head. "I'll see your Jedi aboard the Starforge Master Vandar." She says, signaling for Mission to cut the transmission.

Mission cut the transmission, before looking up at Revan. "Looks like you scared the admiral. She will be wary of you now."

"No... She's just surprised. That is.. Or was Captain Jane Callus. During the Mandalorian Wars she was the captain of my ship. After the war, she and many other soldiers left the fleet to return to Republic Space." Revan said, her own feelings conflicted at the sight of an old friend.

"You were close to her?" Mission asked, standing up from the chair she was in, looking at the Jedi Master.

"Yes. She was a confidant during the wars. We shared a bed several times." Revan says, looking at the young twi'lek. "Nothing ever happened between us, it was purely for comfort. With so much fighting and losing so many friends... It was something that helped us cope. Just having someone in your arms could help."

"So... nothing explicit?" Mission asked, jealous that someone might have been with Revan before her.

"No.. we just slept. It was never romantic between us." Revan confirmed with a smirk under her mask. "She doesn't even know what I look like under my mask."

Mission smiled hearing that, knowing that with the mask they wouldn't have been able to even try to kiss. "Okay then." She says happily. "Revan? Could I ask you something? I was meaning to, but we were so focused on our training, I couldn't."

"Of course Mission. You can ask me anything you want." The masked jedi says.

"Were you ever with anyone before me?" Mission asked blushing lightly.

Revan steps forward and wraps her arms around the blue twi'lek holding her close. "No... You are my first girlfriend. I won't lie and say I never thought about one, but when I say your my first girlfriend, that is the truth."

Mission smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around the masked jedi, holding her close. "Thanks Revan. That means a lot to me."

Revan nods her head. "Now... we need to prepare." She says, pulling away from Mission. She reaches down and presses a button on the main table. "All crew, assemble for debriefing."

Revan and Mission only had to wait for a few minutes before everyone that was aboard the Ebon Hawk was in the main room. Seeing everyone together Revan began speaking.

"We have made contact with the republic fleet and have a plan for our assault. The Ebon Hawk along with several Jedi that are with the fleet will board the Star Forge. During this time the Republic fleet will engage the Sith Fleet and hold them off." Revan began to explain. "I will be splitting us into two groups. Myself, Mission and HK-47 will head deep into the Star Forge. Our mission is to locate and end Malek, with a secondary mission of finding and rescuing Bastila. Everyone else, lead by Canderous will stay in the hanger we land in and protect the Ebon Hawk. Without it we won't be leaving."

Revan looked around the room seeing everyone nodding, except for Jolee who spoke up. "Are you sure about the team? Wouldn't it be best for myself or Juhani to come with you?"

"No... cause as it stands, Mission is now stronger then both you and Juhani. No offence Juhani." Revan said, turning her head to the cathar. "These last two days, I have been training Mission. I pushed her as hard as I dared. She can now best HK in close combat and deflect nearly any blaster fire he throws."

Jolee and Juhani both blink at what Revan said. "What do you mean training her?" Juhani asks.

Revan looks towards her girlfriend and nods her head. Mission turns to everyone in the main room and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. Every item in the room that was not held down, slowly lifted into the air. After a few moments everything returns to its place on the ground as the twi'lek opens her eyes.

Jolee and Juhani both stared as Mission lifted nearly every item in the room with ease.

"She is now a Jedi." Revan says, pride laced in her voice. "Her skill in the force is better than yours Jolee, and her skill with a lightsaber is better than yours Juhani, is what I would say. Now unless someone else has anything else to say. We need to prepare." Revan says heading down the hallway towards her personal quarters, Mission following close behind her.

"An hour and a half... How will we prepare?" Mission asks, as she and Revan entered the masters room.

"I plan to take a shower." She says rolling her shoulders, before reaching up. She pushed her hood down, before slipping her mask from her face. "And you?" She asks, setting the mask on a small table in her room, as she works on removing her robes.

"Would you allow me to join you?" Missions asked sweetly.

Revan smiled, opening her robes and letting them fall to the ground and then drops her pants. "Your always welcome to join me." She says with a smile, walking into a connected room her pink panty clad ass swaying.

Mission quickly removed her own robes and hurried after Revan, unsure if this would be their last time together.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rakata

Revan and Mission stood in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk looking out the main view. In sight was the large space station the Starforge.

Revan looked down at T3-M4 as it started beeping at her. "Yes, that's the Starforge, T3, but we are not going there yet. I want you to land on the fourth planet from the star. There is a ship jammer and tractor beam there that will take us down if we go near the Starforge." She explained, getting beeps from the droid in response. "Mission." She said turning to her girlfriend. "Go tell HK to get his weapons ready."

Mission nodded her head and left the cockpit leaving Revan alone with T3.

"Raven?" Juhani called out, walking into the cockpit.

Revan turned to face the Jedi she had turned from the dark side, smiling under her mask. "Juhani. Is there something you need?" She asked, looking at the cathar.

"Yes... I wished to speak with you." The cat like jedi said. "Ever since I saw you with your mask on I started to become worried. I felt something change in you, and was hoping you would tell me what." She asked kindly.

"Something did change in me Juhani." Revan said turning back to look out the window towards the Starforge again. "When I saw my mask... everything... and I mean everything flooded back. It was so much I blacked out for awhile. All my memories, from training as a youngling, the day I was named knight, even the day the council named my a full master. It's all back. Even my journey to claim to Starforge." She explained, not turning to look at the cathar.

"I see... so the change I felt was because of your memories returning?" Juhani asked, receiving a nod from the former sith. "Why does it feel like... the code doesn't apply to you then?"

Revan looked behind her at Juhani. During their journey before her identity as Revan came to light, the cathar and her were close. Revan would go to her instead of Bastilla in most cases.

"Juhani..." Reven says looking away. "Your my friend, and I don't want to destroy that, but I can't lie to you." She says turning to face the cathar she reaches up and pulls her mask away and pushes her hood down. "I don't follow that code anymore. I follow a different one."

Juhani's eyes widen a hand going to the lightsaber on her belt. "So... you've gone back... like Carth said you would..." she says with a hiss.

The halfbreed shook her head. "No I haven't, I am not Darth Revan anymore." She states clearly. "But, I learned something in the Mandalorian Wars. Something that confused me at first, but with my memories restored and my knowledge of the sith code along side the jedi code it now makes sense to me." Revan explained.

"What could the sith code have explained?" Juhani asks in a wary tone.

"That both codes... Jedi and Sith... are wrong." The red head explained. She turned to face the cathar. "During the war, I found the original manuscripts of the Jedi Order, along with the code they followed. My mission after bringing Malek down will be to remake the original Jedi and weed out corruption in the republic. I'd like you to be one of the ones at my side when I do this Juhani." The former sith said, smiling at the woman.

The cathar lets go of her lightsaber and turns away. "Give me some time to think about what you told me."

Revan nods. "Of course." She says watching Juhani leave.

"Query: Where are we going to first master?" HK-47 asks as they walk down the pathway.

"To see the elders. I hope they see reason and help us get into the temple." Revan answers looking at her droid.

"What are the elders?" Mission askes walking side by side with Revan.

"One of two factions of Rakata on this world. They allowed me and Malek through the temple last time, but we had to promise to destroy it."

"Confused Statement: But master wasn't that the plan? To destroy the star forge?" HK asks tilting his head.

"Yes, but depending on how things turn out... It may be needed." Revan says looking towards the approaching buildings.

The two native guards rush out and train their weapons onto Revan's group.

"You will pass no further!" One of the guards said in their native tongue.

"Confused Query: Why can I not understand what they say?" HK asked puzzled.

"I never programed you with their language." Revan answered taking a step towards the guards. "I wish to speak with the elders. It is about the Star Forge." She says using her most seriously voice in their own language, one that answered pain if refused.

The two guards looks at each other before speaking. "We will take you before the elders, but your companions remain here."

"My droid can stay but she," Revan says waving to Mission. "Comes with me. I will not leave my wife alone." She said still speaking in the foreign language.

The two guards glance at each other and nod. "Agreed."

"HK stay here. No hostile action unless you get signal from me." Revan says walking forward. "Mission your with me."

"Confirmation: Yes master." HK calls out holstering his blaster pistols he had taken out earlier.

Mission nods and walks along with Revan as the two guards guide them inside.

"Mission come here." The half breed calls waving to her girlfriend. When the twi'lek got beside her she placed a hand on her forehead, her hand glowing for a moment. She removes her hand and smiles under the mask. "I transferred my knowledge of their language to you."

"Thank you sweetie." Mission says with a bright smile.

"Revan... you have returned." A newer voice called out in the native tongue of the world.

Revan looks up and smirks seeing the same faces as she did last time she was here. "I have." She says stepping forward. She kneels down before the older looking Rakatas. "I ask your forgiveness. Last time I was here my mind was clouded, and my mind was not fully my own. I promised to destroy the Star Forge in order to control it."

The elders of the tribe looked shocked as Revan spoke to them.

"This time I will not lead you astray. I need entrance to the temple again to board the forge. I will not promise to destroy it, as I may have need of it should things go south, but I will promise." Revan said lifting her head to look at the elders through the holes in her mask. "It will be destroyed once the time is right."

The elders looked at each other to contemplate what was said, before looking to the jedi. "And what is this... right time you speak of?"

"The reformation of the Jedi and cleansing the republic of corruption." The former sith says with conviction.

The elders look at Mission for a moment. "Is she like your apprentice?"

"No. She is kind and sweet. I have trained her in a new way of the force. One that has nothing to do with the light or the dark, just the force."

"And that is what you wish for the jedi as a whole?" One of the elders asked.

"Yes."

"We will agree on two conditions." The elders say in unison. "First go and end The One. He threatens the old ways."

"And the second?" Revan asks trying to think what the other request was.

"Teach one of our children this new way." One of the elders say. "From your new student we sense great power in her. If one so young has such power we wonder how it would work for us."

"If we do this you will give us access to the temple without fail? And will allow my plan?"

"Yes, we will, to both." One of the elders answer.

Revan nods her head. She stands up and presses her com.

"HK do you read?" The former sith calls out.

"Affirmative." HK replys back.

"Assassination Protocol: Alpha Omega Twelve. Single shot, target The One."

"Confirmation: Assassination target, The One. Single shot stealth." The droid says over the coms before going silent.

"My droid HK-47 will end his life in roughly one hour." The redhead says to the elders.

"But can it succeed in killing him with all the guards?" One of the elders wonders.

"Easily. He won't even be seen." Revan says with a smirk under her mask.

The elders look at Revan confused, before one speaks up. "How is that possible? He is a droid, they don't move very well."

"I built HK-47 myself during the Mandalorian Wars to be an assassination droid. He has stealth skills that can best even the best in the galaxy. He has over four hundred kills from his assassination protocol alone, and that doesn't count his normal kill count as well." Revan said proudly.

"I still don't see how that..." One of the elders begin to say before Revans comms starts beeping.

"This is Revan." The jedi says with a smirk.

"Assassination Complete. Target eliminated, no witnesses. One death." HK-47 said over the coms so everyone, including the elders, could hear him.

"Good job HK. Return to previous post and wait for me." The redhead replied back. She looked up at the elders, smiling at their shocked looks. "So that was the death of The One. Can we get into the temple?" She asked.

"And what of our second part?" One of the elders asked.

"I plan to train many more students on a planet called Korriban. Once Malek is dead, I will take one of your people there to train with the rest." She said with a smile under her mask.

"Agreed." One of the elders said a smile on his face.

"We must insist that you enter alone." One of the elders cried out that was standing in front of the temple. "You broke tradition last time by taking your apprentice, but not this time."

Revan glared at the elder. "Mission will be coming with me. I will not leave her behind. As I told you before she is my wife." She says, shocking Mission with her words.

"No, tradition states you must enter alone." The elder cries out again.

The red head continued to seeth at the elder. "You allowed Malek to enter with me last time I was here, and you will allow Mission to enter with me this time. I will not be denied this." Revan cries out loudly. She lifted her hand glowing brightly with the force, the elder slowly floating into the air as she did. "You will open the temple. I could have easily just gone to The One and helped him. He had offered to help me last time if I killed you all. Instead I just lied to you."

The elder cries out being lifted into the air, staring at the former sith in fright at what the woman was saying.

"Make your choice. I'll end your life now if I have to, then after me and Mission will blow this door off." She says continuing to glare at the rakata. "You broke tradition once, you can do so again."

Mission looked at Revan a smile on her face, watching the woman she loved refuse to leave her behind.

"Alright alright!" The rakata cried out trying to break free of Revan's force grip. He dropped to the ground and glared at the woman, before slowly standing. "This is the last time we will break tradition."

"This is the last time we will need it." Revan states turning away from the elders.

The former sith slowly sat down next to wall leaning back against it. She looked over, feeling someone sit down next to her. She smiled wrapped an arm around Mission and pulled her close while they waited, watching as the Rakata started the ritual to open the temple.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Broken

Revan turned off two lightsabers, Mission turning her single purple one off. Around the two laid bodies of dead dark jedi, whom had tried to stop Revan and Mission from reaching the top of the Temple of Ancients.

"Revan?" Mission called out, looking to the elder woman who trained her. "I feel something beyond us."

"I feel it to.. I wish I didn't though." The masked woman said with a sigh.

"What is it?"

"Bastilla." Revan says softly walking up in front of the door.

"Why does it feel so... Dark?" Mission asked, sliding up next to her lover.

"Malek must have broken her. I honestly thought she would be stronger, or her vows to the Jedi stronger, but I guess not." Revan said raising her hand and opening the door using the force.

On the other side of the door, at the summit of the temple, was Bastilla dressed in the robes of a dark jedi.

"Ahhh Revan. I knew you would come here to save me." Bastilla said with a grin. "Though I did not expect to see you in your old robes. How did you get them I wonder?"

"Vandar returned them to me. After Malek attacked Dantooine, I returned feeling the force pulling me there. When I did, Vander was there. He explained a lot and returned my robes to me. Along with my mask and..." Revan says, using the force to pull her original sabers to her hands, igniting the viridian and blue blades. "My original lightsabers from the wars."

Bastilla blinked seeing the two sabers. "I thought the council destroyed everything."

"They were going to, but the force stayed their hand, so they instead locked them away." Revan explained, turning her sabers off and returning them to her belt.

"Surprising but it matters not. Clothes do not make a person." The dark jedi said, igniting her blood red dual-blade.

Revan shook her head. "Mission stay back." She said, reaching under her cape behind her. She pulled out an ornate saber hilt and ignited her ceremonial red blade from Korriban. "You think Malek has mastery over the dark side? Allow me to show you how wrong you are." She said spinning the saber in her hand before taking up a stance, her red blade pointed up both hands on the hilt firmly to her side. "I am a master of the fourth form of lightsaber combat, Ataru. You will not best me."

"Ha... You are master of nothing." Bastilla cried out, as she rushed at Revan.

Bastilla swung at Revan, the former sith easily parring the blow causing the dark jedi to leap over her own blade and swinging again, once again being blocked.

"There is still much you do not know Bastilla." Revan said calmly, pushing the dual-blade back and kicking the woman in the stomach, knocking her back a few feet. "Do not keep fighting."

Bastilla got back to her feet and charged at Revan again, swinging her blade to try and hit the older woman. Revan just sighed, keeping both hands on her saber and blocking each block with ease.

As the two woman ended up in a saber lock again, Revan just stared at the broken jedi before her through her mask. "I shall end this now." She said, releasing her saber with one hand before pushing her palm into Bastilla stomach sending her flying with a force push.

Bastilla used the force to realline herself, landing softly on the ground. "How is this possible. I have the dark side at my command. How can you best me so easily?"

"Because... Unlike you... a Padawan, I am a master." Revan said without hesitation. "You were not even granted the rank of knight, while I... even before the Mandalorian Wars was a master."

"You are a padawan like me without your memories!" Bastilla screamed in defiance.

"Yes... you are right. Without my memories I was a padawan, but... when I looked on my mask." She says raising a hand to her mask. "All my memories returned. Including fighting my first dark jedi. The one who killed my master and gave me the burn scar across my face. I remember fighting Mandalore the Ultimate at Malachor V and stabbing one of my blades threw his heart and the other up through his chin. I remember everything Bastilla. Even my turn to the dark side."

Bastilla's eyes widen hearing that the former dark lord had her memories back. "So... Darth Revan has returned?" She asked in shock. She had seen how fearsome the woman was when she had killed three Jedi Masters on board her own flagship prior to Malek's attack.

"No... Someone stronger has. I am neither Revan the prodigy, nor Darth Revan. I am Revan Reborn." She says letting her red blade fade. She raised her left hand up her fingers towards Bastilla. "You use the darkness, you have used the light, now feel the force as one." She says arcing white lightning shooting from her fingertips striking Bastilla, causing her to drop her lightsaber and scream in pain. Revan only shocked the woman for a moment before releasing it, but to Bastilla the pain felt like it lasted for decades.

Bastilla looked up from the spot she had fallen to the ground. "You... will pay for this Revan. My master is much stronger than the last time you two fought. He has learned secrets of the Star Forge you could never have dreamed about." She said slowly pushing herself up and limping towards the one man fighter at the back of the summit. She took off heading back to the Star Forge.

"Why did you let her go? You could have killed her, now Malek will know about your memories and be ready." Mission said worriedly.

"I know. And I want him to be ready. I want him to be scared knowing i'm coming." She said darkly, looking at the retreating ship of Bastilla. "Get that disruptor field down love. Then we can get out of here."

Mission continued to look at Revan before nodding. She went over to an interface panel. Before long she walked back to the halfbreed. "It's down love."

Revan nodded and turned around her cape fluttering in the wind as she descended the temple with her twi'lek girlfriend.

-[Lost Memory]-

Darth Revan watched a view screen on the bridge of her ship, Sovereign, a smile under her mask. On the screen showed six jedi running down the halls of her ship. Five masters and the padawan Bastilla.

"That young ones Battle Meditation could augment the sith to even greater power." Revan said smirking. "I will break her and make her my new apprentice. Malek's arrogance has gone on too long."

She continued to watch as the jedi ran down the halls of her ship without anything in their way. Darth Revan had ordered no one to touch the Jedi, that she would personally take care of them.

Revan turned around, lightsaber in hand as she felt the Jedi outside the door of the bridge. The door to the bridge opened of its own accord, the six jedi rushing inside in formation. Three masters up front, two behind them and the young padawan in the back.

The three masters up front had their lightsabers on. One of them held a single blue one, another held two yellow single blades, and the last held a green dual blade.

Revan waved her head back and forth looking at the three masters who, from the formation, were the strongest of the group. "So... you got onto my ship. Impressive, but tell me... do you Jedi know why you encounter none of my soldiers?" She asked with a smirk under her mask. Seeing the jedi's confusion she laughed. "My you jedi are fools. I ALLOWED you here. I told my men to allow you through. I want you all to know how pointless it is to fight me. I can not be beaten!" She exclaimed loudly, igniting her blood red blade. "Before I left to join the wars I was on par with every master on the council, and during my time in the wars I only got stronger, and now with the dark side coursing through me... I am unstoppable." She cried out, charging the front three master.

The single bladed master rushed ahead locking his blue saber with Revan's red. "You will not beat the Jedi you Sith scum!" The jedi called out, pushing Revan's blade away.

The dual-bladed master swung her blade at Revan as the sith lord was off balance. Revan lifted her red blade effortlessly parring the blade making the woman lose her footing, allowing the dark lord to swing her blade through the masters waist. The master and Revan stood back's facing each other for a moment before the green blades faded and the masters upper half fell forward to the floor while her lower half fell backwards, cleaved in half.

"To easy..." Revan said, smiling under her mask. She quickly turned and raised her red blade to block the twin yellow blades that were coming at her.

"You will pay for that monster!" The yellow bladed master cried out pushing against the sith.

"No... I won't..." Revan said holding the masters blades back with her right hand with her saber while she raised her left hand behind her, using the force to stop the blue blade that was coming for her. "My my... two on one? How is that fair?" She teased throwing both masters away with a force wave. "It's not... for you two." She said, throwing her red blade at the blue master impaling him in the chest, while she turned and threw her left hand out, red lightning arcing out from her fingers and into the yellow master causing him to scream in agony, both his sabers exploding in his hands blowing his hands off as he died from the lightning.

Using the force she pulled her red blade back to her hand from the dead masters corpse she had impaled and looked towards the three remaining jedi. The two masters took a few steps apart, one igniting a single blue blade and the other a green, while Bastilla stepped between them ignite her own single yellow blade.

"You will not win Revan!" Bastilla cried out.

Revan began laughing loudly, her entire body shaking. "Not win? Are you blind child!" She screamed at Bastilla. "Look at what I have wrout in mere moments." She said motioning to the three dead masters. One cleaved in half, one with a hole threw his heart, and the other a smoking corpse without hands from lightning. "YOU will not win!" She clarified raising her blade. "Surrender and I may just spare your lives." She said glaring at the jedi from under her mask.

As the three jedi prepared to charge the dark lord the entire bridge exploded into fire. The explosion sending the dark lord flying through the air only to impact against a fall wall, her red saber hilt shattering on impact. Revan fell to the floor and groaned, she could feel blood running down her face and several broken bones from the impact. She looked at the window seeing Malek's ship firing on hers.

"You will regret this one day..." She said as she passed out.

-[Present Time: Outside Ebon Hawk: Rakata]-

"Revan! Mission!" Juhani called out, seeing the two walking back to the Ebon Hawk. "Jolee and I sensed a great darkness inside the temple. We got kinda worried when we saw a small ship take off from it."

"Bastilla has turned to the dark side. Malek has broken her and made her his apprentice." Revan explained, crossing her arms. "I had to fight her, but she couldn't keep up with me."

Juhani smiled in relief. "I'm glad you both are safe." She said with a smile.

Revan looks across her crew with a smile. "Alright everyone let's go. Malek and Bastilla are waiting for us. Let's not keep them waiting." She called out, Jolee looking at the woman oddly as everyone boarded the Ebon Hawk.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sisters

Revan was sitting in her room looking at the mask in her hands. The Ebon Hawk was waiting for the arrival of the Republic Fleet and they were still a couple of hours away. Mission had asked to borrow HK-47 to continue training so Revan was going over her lost memories.

The console next to Revan's door beeped, letting the former sith know there was someone at her door. "Come in." She called out, looking towards the door.

Juhani opened the door and walked in, looking down at the ground. "Revan... may I speak with you for a moment?"

Revan looked at the cathar confused, but nodded her head. "What did you need to speak with me about?"

Juhani looked up at Revan, her face more serious than ever. "Tell me... What you told me before. Is it true? That both codes are wrong and you follow a new one..."

Revan nodded her head. "It is true. The sith are right in one aspect of the force, while the Jedi are right in another. When you bring both together as one though, the force sings."

"Explain it to me, without that... I can't answer what you asked." Juhani said sadly.

"The sith say to fuel the force using emotions, but they harness it through control. The jedi say that you should use no emotion and let the force flow. The true way to use the force is to fuel it with emotion, but allow it to flow." Revan explained to the cathar.

"What about Jedi and remaking the original one?" Juhani asked, looking at Revan's face.

"For balance to be brought into this world... Both the light and the dark must fall. Only balance can remain. Once the darkness is gone, I plan to wipe out the light as well. I do not wish to rule. The republic will remain." Revan told Juhani, smiling at the Jedi. "Please Juhani... you are like a sister to me. You are like me. You were a Jedi and fell to darkness, then returned to the light. You will be able to understand the balance just as much as I can."

Juhani looked down to the floor for a moment. She lifted her head and looked at Revan. "Words won't convince me... But... something else will."

Revan looked at the cathar confused. "What will convince you what I'm doing is right?"

"Perform an ancient cathar ritual with me." Juhani said quickly looking at the older woman. "It is something we did centuries ago. It was a ritual to make someone whom is not our family... our family." She explained, looking away with a blush. "In most cases it was done between lovers, but those who had a deep connection with another and formed what we also have did it, though it was rarer. It would make us true sisters."

Revan blinked looking at the cathar. "How... would this convince you Juhani? Does it have some other effect?"

"It does. It'll allow those bonded to feel each other. Even when we are apart we would be able to feel each other. So much so, it would also allow me to see the true intent of your plans. If you are trying to manipulate me or if you are truly honest." Juhani explained. "I was debating on asking this of you before we found out you were Revan and again before we went to Dantooine, so know just you intent is not why I asked this. You are special to me. You said, I am like a sister to you, and to me... you are the same." She said with a smile.

Revan looked down in thought for a moment before looking back up at the cathar. "I would be honored to do this Juhani. To be your true sister."

Juhani's smile widened in joy. "Great... I must warn you it is kinda... odd." She said, her blush from before returning.

"Tell me what I need to do." Revan said seriously.

"Expose your neck and I will do so as well. It's like a blood bond. We bite each others necks hard enough to draw blood. We don't need a lot, but it has to be done with our teeth. By having a taste of each others blood at the same time in this way, it'll bond us."

"Will it work with a non cathar?" Revan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It will. It has been done many times." The cathar said with a smile, undoing the neckline of her jedi robe.

"How will we know if it works?" Revan asked, doing the same thing with her robes.

"We will each see a memory of the other. It will be either our most painful or our most joyful, but that memory is what will tell us, we are bonded." She said stepping up next to Revan.

Revan nodded her head. "Lets do it." She said, stepping up next to the cathar.

Juhani pressed her breasts against Revan's own, both woman tilting their heads to the side. "I'll let you bite first. My teeth are more akin to this and a human's skin is softer. Don't worry about hurting me. I can take it."

Revan nodded her head opening her mouth. She pressed her lips against Juhani's neck, the slight fur tickling her lips. She bite down on the cathars neck as hard as she was willing, causing the cat like woman to groan, before sinking her own teeth into Revan's neck. Both woman drawing blood at the same moment.

-[Revan's Mind: Juhani's memory]-

"Come now child. Is this all you can muster?" Master Quatra said to Juhani, her lightsaber ignited. She waved her saber at the cathar. "Your weak, and you will never be a jedi at this rate."

Juhani let out a feral growl, her blue blade weaving through the air as she attacked her master with everything she could. The master parried each move effortlessly.

"Is that all? Call to the force child. You will never beat me at this skill." Quatra taunted the woman.

Juhani swung her saber wide, bypassing Quatra's own saber and digging her blade into Quartra's side sending the master to the floor.

The cathar looked over to the proon master, her eyes widening in horror at what she had done. She had given in to her frustration and anger and attacked, killing her own master. She turned and ran away from the jedi temple, tears streaming down her face.

-[Juhani's Mind: Revan's Memory]-

Revan pulled her sabers from Mandalore the Ultimate's chest and chin, letting the corpse fall to the ground. The Supreme Commander of the Republic Fleet stared down at the fallen form of her enemy. She turned off her lightsabers and reached down, pulling Mandalore's mask free from his helmet.

She turned around and looked out over the battlefield of Malachor V, before reaching up to the com under her hood. "Meetra... do you read?"

"I read you master." A voice called out over the com, sounds of blaster fire in the background.

"Prepare the Mass Shadow Generator. Mandalore the Ultimate is dead."

"Master... do we have to resort to it? If Mandalore is dead than they will fall into chaos." Meetra asked over the com.

"Mandalorians won't stop. If we don't show them what happens when you face us, they will only attack again. The Mass Shadow Generator will not only end the war for good, but send a message to the mandalorians not to touch the republic." Revan explained as she began walking away from her fallen enemy.

"I understand master." She said over the com sadly. "Bao-dur prepare..." The girls voice began to say as it cut off.

"This is Revan." The jedi master called into her com. "All units fall back to the ships. The generator is priming."

She got onto a drop ship that took her to the republic fleet that was in orbit.

Revan walked down the halls of the ship heading towards the bridge when she felt her apprentice walk up next to her.

"The Mass Shadow Generator is ready master." Meetra said looking down at the floor as she walked beside her master.

"I know you don't think this is the right thing to do Meetra, and I swear, if there was any other way I would do it." Revan said, looking to her apprentice.

Meetra nodded her head. "I know master... I'm just worried. What do we know of this thing? It's just a prototype."

"True, which is why I ordered everyone back to the ships. If anything it won't go beyond the planet." The master said, smiling under her mask.

"I guess this is it Revan." Alek called out, his mechanical voice humming as he walked up next to the master and apprentice.

"Yes, this will end the war." Revan said walking through the door to the bridge.

"Surpreme Commander." Captain Callus called out, saluting the jedi master. "All ships are ready. We are out of warning zone and are prepared for whatever this generator will do."

Revan nodded her head walking to the view window, taking in the sight of Malachor V.

"Bao-dur has reported. It is ready." Meetra said pulling out a small device.

"Activate the Generator."

The young girl looked down at the device. Only a single button on it. She pressed the button down before looking out the window to the planet.

Revan, Meetra, and Alek all shuddered feeling a large wave of the force pass over them from the planet. Revan's eyes widened under her mask as she stared out. The entire planet was shaking, waves of force passing over the ships every few seconds.

"What did we just do?" Meetra cried out, feeling the force pouring out from the planet and watching the planet shake.

A huge flash of light erupted from the surface of Malachor V, Revans mask helping to block out most of the shine, while both Alek and Meetra were covering their eyes.

"DEFLECTOR SHIELDS UP!" Reven screamed out into her com to all ships. "INCOMING DEBRIS!" She called out loudly watching as the planet fell apart large hunks of earth flying away from the planet and towards the fleet.

Meetra let out a cry of pain, one of her hands shooting up clenching her chest over her heart, her eyes wide, while at the same moment Revan watched as several republic ships were hit by flying debris sending them crashing.

"Meetra!" Revan called out rushing to her padawan's side. "Remember your training. Fight off the darkest parts of your bonds. Do not let their deaths be on you." The master said, kneeling next to her padawan.

Meetra continued to let out howls of pain for several minutes as several more ships were destroyed.

The young girl suddenly fell to the floor out cold, as Revan raised a hand to her chest, feeling as if someone was crushing her heart.

'What... how?' She thought to herself, looking at her padawan in fright. 'Her... her connection to the force...' She said, clenching her chest tighter as it felt like a lightsaber was slowly piercing her body. 'It's... it's been severed!'

-[Ebon Hawk: Revan's room]-

Juhani and Revan both opened their eyes at the same time, releasing each others necks. As Revan took a steady step back Juhani fell to the ground clutching her chest, breathing heavily.

Revan blinked seeing the cathar on the ground. "Juhani?" She cried out, kneeling next to the jedi. "What happened?"

"Mal... Malachor V... The... fleet... Meetra..." She tried to talk, her eyes unfocused due to the memory she had seen.

Revan's eyes widen hearing the planets name. "Malachor V? What... The memory... you... you saw my memory of Malachor V didn't you?"

Juhani looked up at Revan and slowly nodded her head, her glazed eyes slowly coming back into focus.

Revan wrapped her arms around the cathar for comfort. "I'm sorry you had to see and feel that." She said softly, hugging the cathar close.

"No... it's... okay.." Juhani breathed out, pulling away from Revan to look up at the woman. "I'm... happy I was able to share... that with you... sister."

Revan smiled widely at the cathar.

"I know this is fast, even after seeing such a memory, but... I have to know... will you join me?" Revan asked, helping the cathar stand.

"I will." Juhani said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Master Plan

-[Republic Fleet]-

"I guess this is it right? The final push against the sith." Admiral Jane Callus said as she looked out the view window looking at the massive space station.

"That is it admiral, but... I have a bad feeling." Master Vandar said shaking his head.

"What kind of feeling Master Vandar?" Jane asked, looking down at the small master.

"I am not sure, but it's bad enough to warn my Jedi about Revan." He said, looking towards the Star Forge.

"What about her?" The admiral asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's different than when she left us as Raven, but I do not know what it is."

"Raven?"

"The name we gave her after wiping her memory when Bastilla captured her."

Jane blinks as she looked at the small master. "You... destroyed her and gave her a new identity." She realized her eyes widening. Revans words about losing her memory had bothered her, but now she understood.

-[Ebon Hawk]-

"So that's what happened Mission." Revan said a smile on her face. "We didn't do anything like what your thinking, it was just a bonding ritual of the cathar. By doing it, Juhani was able to see clearly how true my intentions were, and even before we found out I was Revan she was thinking of asking me to do it with her, so I accepted. She is like a sister to me, nothing more." She explained holding the young twi'leks hands.

Mission held onto Revan's hands, a smile on her face. "Okay Revan. I trust you, and sorry I got so jealous." She said with a blush.

Revan giggled and smiled at her girlfriend. "It's okay Mission. I would probably feel jealous myself is something like that happened to you." She said, pulling the girl against her and hugging her tightly. "Now... we should get our gear on. I plan to show Malek and Bastilla I mean business." Revan says pulling away from Mission and heading over to a footlocker.

"What do you mean?" Mission asked looking at the halfbreed.

Revan just smiled as she pulled out the armor she use to use with her robes. "I'm gonna use my armor on the Star Forge." She says placing the armor on her bed.

The blue twi'lek nodded her head. "Okay and myself?"

"You should just wear your robes. I don't think Bastilla noticed you in jedi robes at the Temple of the Ancients, but I'm sure she will this time." Revan said with a grin slipping her armor on.

Mission giggled as she sat down, planning to grab her coat when she and Revan left the room.

After a few moments Revan nodded as she slipped on her mask. "Alright let's go."

Mission stood up and grabbed her brown jedi coat slipping it on as she and Revan left the room.

When Mission and Revan entered the main area of the ship, they noticed everyone waiting for them as was planned.

"Good... Everyone is here. Before we go into this mission, I wanted you all to know what i'm planning. Mission and Juhani both know my true plan." Revan said looking around at everyone. She reached up and pulled her mask off, pushing her black hood off to allow her red hair to be seen again. "I know since I got my robes and mask returned, all of you haven't seen my face again. For that I am sorry, it was a habit I picked up in the jedi order to not show my face because of my scars. Everyone would pity me because I could not see out of my right eye." She said looking at everyone without her mask or hood on. "Now as for my plan." She said clicking a few buttons on the holo table.

The table in front of everyone projected a wireframe image of the Star Forge. Displaying even inner workings of the space station.

"This station is more than just a base. It is a shipyard factory." Revan said making Jolee, Zalbarr, and Canderous gasp. "It can make anything from Capital Ships to one man fighter craft. Inside it for self defence it can also create battle droids. Droids that put most republic droids to shame."

Canderous looks at the former sith his eyes wide. "What about..." He begins to say before the woman stops him.

"Not even the mandalorian droids are a match for the star forge battle droids." Revan clearly says looking at the mandalorian. "The Star Forge runs on the power of the dark side. It is for this reason that it can create a near infinite number of ships and droids." She explained looking towards everyone. "Which is why what I'm about to say will be hard for all of you to believe. I will not be destroying the Star Forge."

"What?!" Jolee cried out loudly. "What do you mean by that?" He calls out reaching for his lightsaber.

"Don't try it Jolee." Revan says seriously, glaring at the old man.

"I will do what I must to stop the sith." He says his hand stopping right before his saber hilt. "And what you just said confirms what Carth said. You've gone back."

"Then why is Juhani following me?" Revan asked looking at the old man. "The sith will be no more once I am done. My plan is not to rule the galaxy, but to bring true balance to the force. Why do you think Mission is so strong?" She asks waving a hand to the twi'lek. "She is neither jedi nor sith, and neither am I any more."

"Then what are you?" Jolee asks gritting his teeth.

"Balanced force users." Mission says walking up next to Revan. "We call to the force to aid us, while using our emotions to fuel it. In this way we take the force much higher than any jedi or sith ever could."

Jolee blinks looking at the twi'lek. "Is... is that why the force felt so different with you?"

Mission nodded her head towards the old man. "It is."

Jolee pulled his hand away from his lightsaber. "What code do you two follow?"

Revan and Mission look at each other with a smile and nod. "There is no dark side, nor a light side. There is only The Force. I will do what I must to keep the Balance. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is Passion, yet Peace. There is Serenity, yet Emotion. There is Chaos, yet Order. The force shall guide me." They both said in unison, the force extending out from them in waves.

"To think... That Revan the Butcher would be even stronger than she was during the wars." Canderous said laughing. As he calmed down he kneeled down. "Power is what Mandalorians respect most, to that end I pledge myself to you. On my honor as Mandalorian."

Jolee blinked as he looked at the mandalorian, before turning to Zalbarr who strode up next to Mission and hugged the twi'lek.

"If this is where you are guided, I shall follow you. Both you and Revan." Zalbarr says in his native tongue.

Jolee let out a sigh. "So what is your master plan?" The old man asked.

"The reformation of the Jedi and the Sith into a new order, and the cleansing of corruption in the republic."

-Lost Memory-

"Master?" Meetra called walking into Revans quarters on the republic capital ship they stayed on.

Revan looked up from the book she was reading, the grey and red mask covering her face. "Yes Meetra?"

"May I ask you a question?" She asked taking a seat next to her master.

Revan smiled under her mask, closing the book and placing it on the bed. "Of course you can." She said sweetly, raising a hand to ruffle her padawans hair. "You know you can always ask me anything."

Meetra giggled feeling the jedi master ruffling her hair. "During our last communication with the Supreme Chancellor made me think you do not like the senate... Is that true or was I reading too much into it?"

Revan grinned under her mask. Her padawan had a gift to see the smallest details and from that bring out the truth.

"It is. The Galactic Senate is mired in politics, but more than that, I feel they are corrupted. Most senators will easily take bribes and look the other way with many issues. Maybe one day this won't be the case, but for now it is." She explains with a sigh. "It makes a lot of the senate's choices hard to follow, because you never know if it was a bribe that got it, or if its real."

"Well... What if after the war, you ran for Supreme Chancellor?" Meetra suggested.

Revan laughed loudly at Meetra's suggestion. "I don't think I could do that Meetra. I would make for a horrible politician." She said still laughing.

Meetra blushes realizing how bad her suggestion was. "Sorry... I didn't even..." She said before stopping feeling her masters arms wrap around her in a hug.

"It's alright Meetra, I know your just thinking for the best. No harm done." Revan said sweetly holding her padawan close.

-[Star Forge: Hanger Bay]-

The Ebon Hawk's ramp lowered to the ground causing the jedi assigned to help to stiffen remembering Master Vanders warning that Revan was different than she was before and may even return to darkness.

The crew of the Ebon Hawk walked out of the ship and stood at ready till Revan walked down ramp, clad in her black robes and armor. The former sith took a look around the hanger bay, before looking at Canderous.

"Canderous. You will remain here at the ramp. Provide suppressing fire for Vander's jedi, Juhani, and Jolee." She said giving the Mandalorian his orders, causing him to salute. She turned to the astromech droid. "T3. I want you back on the Ebon Hawk. I may need some outside hacking, if I do then I'll contact you. Till then use the hawk turbo lasers on any big droids you see or if any of our guys need help." The droid beeps before turning and going back inside. Revan turned to Juhani and Jolee. "As for you two. Give our Jedi friends some back up. Stay here and guard the ship, once we are done it'll be our only way out."

Juhani smiled at Revan. "You can count on us Revan. We will make sure the ship remains safe."

"Mission, HK. You two are with me. We are taking the fight to my former apprentice and Bastilla. We will show them what happens when you go sith." Revan says turning towards an elevator.

"Yes ma'am." Mission says closing the gap between her and Revan walking at her side.

"Affirmitive." HK-47 calls out, pulling out his twin plaster pistols.

"Excuse me. Revan?" One of the Jedi called out, causing Revan to stop and turn to look at the jedi. "Wouldn't it be better to take Juhani or Jolee with you? You may need another Jedi with you to face Bastilla and Malek."

Revan smirked under her mask. "I do have a jedi with me." She said, waving a hand to Mission. "Mission here, I trained myself to be a jedi when my memories returned." She explained with a smile.

The female jedi blushes light before adding. "I meant your droid ma'am." She clarified, causing Revan to laugh.

"Quarry: Are you suggesting that I am incapable of handling myself in battle meatbag?" HK-47 asked cocking its head. "Statement: If this is true then allow me to introduce myself. I am HK-47. Assassination Battle Droid created by Revan during the Mandalorian Wars. I have logged over five hundred personal kills in my life. One hundred of which was during Darth Revan's rise to power. Twenty of which were Jedi Knight." The droid declared with joy.

The jedis looked at the droid in shock as Revan just laughed, turning to head for the elevator.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Inner Sanctum

-[Star Forge]-

"I want to see the fruits of your training, my student." Revan says as she, Mission, and HK stepped off the elevator. "I will stay back and allow you to face what is to come. I'm sure Malek will send dark jedi and the Star Forge's battle droids to stop us from reaching the inner sanctum."

"And you wish me to face them alone?" Mission asked her lightsaber hilt already in her hand.

"No. HK will help you but I won't. This will allow me to observe you and see where you stand in your training and see if your ready to progress to the next level or not. Understand?" Revan asked, looking over at her girlfriend.

Mission nodded her head. "Yes master." She said with a smile.

"HK, Protection Detail, Mission Vao." The masked woman said looking at her droid.

"Confirmation: Yes master. I shall keep Mission within sensor range and help as needed." HK-47 says in it's monotone voice.

Revan looked up and smiled under her mask. "Here comes your first enemies. Blow through them."

Mission turns her head and nods, igniting her purple lightsaber. "I'll show you how powerful I have become." She raises her blade into the first form of Shii-cho and rushes towards the dark jedi that are heading towards them, HK behind her.

Revan smiles walking along the path keeping her eye on Mission, watching as she parrys each of the dark jedi's attacks and countering with her own, killing them in single strikes while HK-47 focused on the sith soldiers that were coming at them with blasters.

Between Mission and HK-47, Revan was smiling happily. Mission was performing beautifully for being trained for less than a week. She was using the force to send people off bridges to their death or placing them in a small stasis for her to kill. The former sith never once had to break her stride, Mission and HK both keeping the way clear.

-[Star Forge: Inner Sanctum]-

"Why did you not tell me Revan was training another?" Darth Malek hissed out his vocabulator at Bastilla who was standing in shock at the screen.

"I swear master, I didn't even know Mission was force sensitive." Bastilla said, turning to the dark lord. "And even then Revan did not have enough memory to train someone. I have no idea how she got so strong."

Malek snapped his head to Bastilla glaring at the girl. "I can answer you why she is so strong. Revan trained her. Revans original student before the wars learned to fight quickly just like this little girl." He said hissing, pointing to the monitor that showed Mission and HK cleaving through sith, while walking behind them was Revan.

"Still master, she is nothing compared to us. We have the Star Forge and the dark side. They will never be able to..." She was saying when Malek stopped her.

"You stupid child!" Malek cried out grabbing the woman's dark robes and pulling her close. "Do you not feel it? They are also using the dark side!" He cried out into Bastilla's face. "They are no pawns of the jedi, Darth Revan returns and when she gets here YOU will be waiting. You will kill them or you will die." He said pushing the woman back sending her to the floor.

The dark lord turned around heading deeper into the Star Forge.

Bastilla looked up in time to watch her master walk out of the inner sanctum, before turning back to the monitor showing Mission cleaving a dark jedi's head off.

-[Star Forge: With Revan]-

With a lul in the fighting Revan and Mission walked side by side. "I am impressed. For only learning the force less than a week ago, it seems as if you have been using it for years." Revan said proudly.

"Thank you Revan." Mission said happily.

"Quarry: Is it uncommon for someone to be so strong after just learning the force master?" HK inquired, it's head moving back and forth as it scanned for enemies.

"It is. Normally it takes someone many years to become as strong as Mission is right now. Then again, no one has ever trained like she did using both the light and dark at once." Revan answered.

Revan stopped walking before looking up. After a moment she let out a growl. "Damn that Malek and his hunger for power."

"What is wrong?" Mission asked confused and concerned.

"Malek is using the darkest secrets of the Star Forge. Damn him." Revan said, spitting her old friends name. "We must hurry the Inner Sanctum is just up ahead."

Mission nodded as the rushed ahead towards what her master called the Inner Sanctum.

"Revan do you copy?" Juhani's voice called over their personal com unit.

"I read you Juhani, what's going on?" Revan asked stopping her stride.

"Report from the Republic fleet. They are getting decimated. Vander thinks it may be Bastilla and her battle meditation." The cathar says.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Knowing Bastilla she would be helping the sith fleet." Revan says with a sigh.

"Also... Admiral Jane Callus wishes to speak to you over a private channel. I do not know why."

"Tell her to tune to, Alpha, four, five, nine, delta." Revan told her.

"Got it." Juhani said, cutting the com.

"Why would the admiral wish to speak to you over a private channel?" Mission asked hearing the conversation in her own com.

"I don't know. I have not seen her since the Mandalorian Wars." Revan admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "I did feel something odd about the Judgement when we past it when we approached the Star Forge."

As Revan began to think her com began beeping signaling her for a private channel. "Give me a minute." She said turning away from HK and Mission. "This is Revan."

"Supreme Commander..." The voice on the other side said softly.

"Hello Jane. Forgive me but you do know i'm in the middle of a sith base right?" Revan asked teasingly.

"Yes sorry, but this is important and I have to know something." The admiral said almost pleadingly over Revan's com.

"Jane?" Revan said softly.

"Tell me... when you said lost your memories. Did the jedi actually wipe your memory and make you someone new?"

Revan looked down at the floor and let out a sigh. "They did yes."

"Vandar said as much." She said over the com sadly. "Listen Revan, Vandar warned his Jedi about something to do with you. I don't know what but they might attack you." She warned.

Revan blinked under her mask. "Why are you warning me?" She asked confused.

"Because I know where my loyalties lie. If the jedi are truly okay with wiping the memories of someone and replacing them with that of someone they made up, I don't think I can trust them anymore. Tell me though... have you fallen? Will you turn against the republic?"

"I have not fallen Jane... Is this line secure?"

"It is... only I will hear what you say." Jane assured the former sith.

"I may end up turning against the republic." Revan admitted. "The senate and even the supreme chancellor are corrupt. After I kill Malek, I plan to cleanse that corruption along with that of the jedi. I plan to bring balance to the force, and to do that, both the sith and jedi must end."

Jane just remained silent at Revan's words unsure how to reply.

"Jane... do you trust me?"

"I... I do Revan."

"Then trust me... and once I make the call... answer it. Revan out." She said cutting the com off. She turned to face HK and Mission. "Now... let's end this."

Mission looked at Revan confused, having only heard Revan's side.

"I'll explain later Mission. Promise. For now let's focus on dealing with Bastilla and Malek." Revan said looking over at the twi'lek a smile on her face, hidden by her mask.

Mission nodded her head as she and Revan began walking again towards the Inner Sanctum of the Star Forge.

"HK, guard the door. No one gets in once it closes." Revan stated.

"Affirmative master!" The red droid said, pulling his guns up into a ready state.

Revan taps on the door panel causing it to open. Both she and Mission walk into the large room, noticing a giant wireframe model of the Star Forge displayed on the main table. In front of it sat Bastilla, waves of force energy radiating off of the woman from her battle meditation.

"Ahh Revan. I knew you would come for me." Bastilla said as she stood up from her meditation pose. She raises her hand, freezing Mission in a stasis. "Your need to restore me will prove to be your..." She says before Revan stops her.

"I'm not here to restore you." Revan clearly says looking at the fallen jedi. "I showed you the power I hold and yet you still follow Malek. I was debating on teaching you how to control the force as I do, but perhaps you are even lost to that." She says shaking her head.

"Bah... you are nothing compared to me. So long as the Star Forge is here my power is infinite!" She yelled out, igniting her red dual blade. She blinked seeing Revan walking away from her. "Are you daft Revan? You won't be going anywhere. I will kill you here and now."

"You are nothing to me Bastilla. I proved that at the temple." Revan stated her back turned to the fallen jedi. "I will not sully my hands by fighting you again." She said continuing to walk towards the open door leading deeper into the Star Forge.

Bastilla let out a growl raising her hand, forcing the door to close using the force. "You are not going anywhere Revan."

Revan let out a sigh. "You can stop playing Mission. I think it's time for a true test of your skills."

"Mission... HA!" Bastilla called out laughing. "She will never break free of the stasis I put her in. She won't get out till..." She began before hearing a sound akin to shattering glass, forcing her to look at Mission free of the stasis.

"Sorry master. I wanted to see if Bastilla would just give up after how badly you beat her at the temple." Mission said with a giggle rolling her shoulders. "I guess I will be fighting her?"

"Yes."

Bastilla glares at Revan. "So you won't even fight me yourself Revan? Instead you still send your padawan to her death fighting me?"

"Death? No... if anything you will die." Revan said turning to look at Bastilla. "She uses the force like me. Neither light nor dark, but the force as a whole." She explains watching as the twi'lek ignites her purple blade. "It is why she has a purple blade. Blue and red make purple... the perfect fusion of light and darkness."

Bastilla huffs turning to the twi'lek. "So you will do your masters bidding even if it will kill you?" She asks Mission, only for the twi'lek to respond by dropping into her shii-cho stance. "You are a fool." Bastilla said, dropping into her own stance.

Once the fallen jedi was in her stance Mission charged at her swinging her blade wide only for Bastilla to block it.

-Lost Memory-

The thirteen year old padawan, Meetra panted for breath, holding her new dual bladed lightsaber. On the other side of the sparring ring was Revan, who was currently holding her Viridian lightsaber in the form two stance of Makashi.

"Come now Meetra. If you wish to get better with your new blade you must keep practicing." Revan called out rushing towards her apprentice.

Meetra raised her dual bladed lightsaber up to block, only for her masters viridian one to pass by her blade and stop meer inches from the young girls stomach. She could feel the heat of the saber even through her jedi robes.

"Remember Meetra..." Revan said soothingly allowing her blade to fade. "A dual blade is much different then a single. They are sloppy unless in the hands of a true master. It will take time, but till then you must adapt. Only Ataru can truly be used with a dual blade correctly, and you have yet to even start using Ataru. This is why I was using Makashi. It's elegant blade work and small movements allow one to get around a dual blade."

Meetra looked at Revan letting her blue blades fade. "I understand master." She said with a smile.

-[Star Forge: Inner Sanctum]-

Revan smiled watching as Mission used the knowledge she told her about fighting dual blades to heart. She was using Bastilla's sloppy swings and limited attack range to her advantage. Even using the basic Shii-cho stance, the twi'lek had the upper hand.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: One with the Force

Mission continued to block and parry each swing of Bastilla's lightsaber, striking out herself when she saw an opening.

Mission smiled at Bastilla while the dark jedi panted for breath. She was covered in small shallow burns across her body that Mission had dealt to her.

"How is this possible?" Bastilla sneers at Mission, a clear hatred in her eyes. "You can not be this good, even with Revan teaching you." She says catching her breath and getting back into a fighting stance.

Mission giggled before smirking. "You know Bastilla. I could have taken a limb with each of those cuts I did to you. Your defence is so weak, I could have gone farther than I did."

"Lier!" The fallen woman said through gritted teeth. "You are just lucky." She cried out rushing at the twi'lek.

Bastilla swung her dual blade wide at Mission, only for the young girl to crouch under the blade as it swung over her head. Mission quickly rose up as the blade passed her swinging her saber vertically slicing Bastilla's dual blade in half, one of the halfs skidding away from the pair.

Bastilla looked at her saber in shock seeing only one of her blades remaining before a blur of purple sliced through the tip of her remaining blade destroying it. She dropped the remains of her saber and looked at the destroyed weapon in horror.

"It's over. Mission has bested you, just as I did at the temple. Only this time you have lost your weapon." Revan says using the force to pull the second half of Bastilla's saber to her hand. "So the choice is now yours. Will you join us? Or will you follow your master and die?"

Bastilla looked over at Revan before looking down at her destroyed blade, realizing, if Mission was able to beat her using only Shii-cho, Revan would decimate her using her own Ataru. "I surrender." She said hanging her head. "I won't fight. I know it is pointless."

"I didn't ask for your surrender. I asked, will you join us?"

"If you think I am worthy, I would be honored."

Revan nodded her head tossing Bastilla the second half of the dual blade. "That should still work." She said turning around. She waved her hand causing the door to open. "This next part I do on my own. Malek will pay for betraying me."

"Wait." Mission called out rushing up to Revan. Seeing the woman turn and face her, Mission stopped in front of her.

Mission reached up pulling the halfbreed's mask off, before leaning in to kiss her softly on her lips. She pulled away seeing Revan smiling warmly at her as she replaced the mask.

"So you know what your returning to. Now... beat Malek and everything we have been working for can come to pass." Mission said happily.

Revan nodded her head. "Of course." She said turning around before stopping seeing Bastilla about to speak.

"What was that?" She asked confused.

"A kiss. Myself and Mission are together. It's because of this that you have lost so badly." Revan said rolling her eyes under her mask.

Mission giggled turning to Bastilla. "The dark side teaches you to use your emotions to fuel the force. We do so as well but unlike the dark side we do not command the force. We let the force guide us and we augment it using our emotions. During our fight I was using my love for Revan to beat you."

Bastilla looked at Mission and Revan slack jawed, as Revan walked through the door laughing, heading towards the Inner Sanctuary.

-[Republic Cruiser Judgement]-

Admiral Jane Callus looking out the view window watching as the republic fleet gained some ground. 'I guess Revan was able to stop Bastilla.' She thought to herself. She looked around the bridge of the Judgement and smiled. Each and every person she saw she knew from the Mandalorian Wars. These were Republic soldiers that returned to the republic at the end of the war.

'If they knew what the Jedi did to Revan, and she called them to join her, I know they would all do so in a heartbeat.' Jane continued to think to herself. 'She told me when the call comes to answer her...' She turned and walked away from the view. She tapped the captain on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow.

"What did you need admiral?" The captain asked as they stopped walking.

"Calia..." Jane began to show this wasn't with their rank. "What do you think of Revan?"

Calia looked down at the floor for a moment in thought, before looking back at Jane. "She was a woman of honor and valor. She would always protect everyone she could, getting injured herself several times when she did. I respected her and while I didn't truly wish to leave her when she left the republic, I had to return to my husband." She said.

"If she returned, and called out to fight for her once again. To join her for a goal, would you? Even if it meant fighting the Republic?"

"Why do you ask this Jane? I know you and Revan were best friends, but we both know Revan died a few years ago by the Jedi." Calia asked confused.

"No... she didn't. The Jedi lied to us... to the republic. They captured her and wiped her memories and gave her a new identity. Raven." Jane explained.

"Wait? What?!" Calia cried out. "You mean that expert scout we recruited? The one who was said to have explored even beyond the outer rim? She's Revan? How in the world did you find this out?"

"Jedi Master Vandar more or less told me." Jane said softly. "Revan is currently on the Star Forge to kill Malek. If she called, would you join her for a good cause?"

"After what the Jedi did to her... yes."

Jane smirked at the captain. "Then send this message to all crew on the judgement. It explains what the Jedi did and what I just asked you. Let's see how many of our people on this ship would join Revan again."

Captain Calia saluted the Admiral. "Yes ma'am." She said turning to walk away before stopping. She looked towards the Admiral. "Is this why the master jedi is on another ship for coordination?"

"Yes... once he told me what they did I lost respect for the jedi." Jane said casually. "I did not want him on my ship."

-[Star Forge: Inner Sanctuary]-

Revan was growling both her viridian and blue sabers ignited as she deflected blaster bolts from battle droids that Malek had sent to stop her.

"If you truly think this will stop me my old apprentice, you will be in for a big surprise. I trained many times against these droids and know how they work perfectly." Revan said to herself, both her blades swirling around her as she deflected bolt after bolt back at the droids.

Each droid that Reven destroyed, another took its place from machines against the walls producing them.

"Okay, screw this." Revan calls out, throwing her blue lightsaber at the machines, while keeping her viridian to block blaster bolts.

The blue blue spun as it impacted the first machine destroying it, and continued to fly to each machine. Once each machine was destroyed the lightsaber returned to Revan. Once the saber was back in the halfbreed's hand she charged forward using her twin sabers to cleave the droids apart. Using her blades in tandem she deflected blaster fire from some droids while cleaving overs in half.

Once she was done she smiled under her mask letting her sabers fade. "Worthless droids." She said walking past the scraps of droids littering the floor.

She walked up to the door leading to the deepest part of the Star Forge. It opened without her command, allowing her to walk inside. Once she was past its threshold it closed, locking her inside.

"Ahhh Revan. I didn't think Bastilla nor the Star Forges battle droids would stop you from getting here to me." Malek said with a laugh.

Revan turned her head to look around the room and recoiled. She had only ever come into this room once and never again when she found out what it was used for.

"Tell me Malek, do you know why I never showed you this room." Revan asked. Seeing the sith lords confusion she smirked under her mask. "I knew about this room, and I felt this room was a perversion of the force. I refused to use this room's power."

"You are a fool Revan. This room has only augmented my powers to even greater powers than before." Malek said his eyes narrowing in a grin. "I knew this day would come. Most of the sith believe I do not rightfully hold the mantle of Dark Lord. But today that will change." Malek said with a laugh.

"You are not the Dark Lord. You never bested your master, and you never will cause Darth Revan is no more." She says sneering at her former sith apprentice. "I am something more than you can ever imagine." she says, raising her hands into the air, white lightning arcing from her fingers into the roof of the large room they stood in. "I am neither the jedi I was in the wars, nor the sith lord I became. I am Revan reborn." She cried out, lowering her hands to her sides.

Using the force Revan brought her original saber to her right hand and her ceremonial sith saber to her left. She ignited both sabers lifting them up to the sides of her hooded mask, allowing her mask to glow half green and half red.

Malek's eyes widened seeing the viridian saber. It was Revan most prized possession, the one during the wars she held so dear to her, not even her padawan, Meetra, was allowed to use.

"I am both the light... and the dark... I am the force as one." Revan calls out, pulling the two blades back and throwing them both.

Both of the sabers spun missing Malek and instead headed for the machines where spirits of dead jedi were being held, kept from becoming one with the force.

"No!" Malek cried out igniting his red saber and rushing to stop the spinning blades before his former master jumped in front of him a third blade in her left hand, ignited into a blue blade.

Revan raised a hand force pushing Malek away towards the door she had entered from. She smiled under her mask hearing the machines being destroyed and feeling each of the jedis become one with the force. Malek ran back towards the spinning blades firing purple lightning at the sabers, only for his lightning to changed direction and arc towards Revan's outstretched hand. Revan let out a relieved sigh, feeling the lightning being absorbed into her own strength.

"Sorry Malek, but you know how strong I always was in the force. In the dark side I only became stronger, and now I am even stronger." Revan says with a smile feeling the last of the jedi become one with the force.

The flying lightsabers spun back towards Revan, the red turning off and slipping under her cape attaching onto the clip she had above her ass, while the viridian spun into her right hand.

"You will pay for the Revan." Malek growled out. "Do you know how long it took to perfect that ability!" He cried out rushing at Revan in a fury. He swung his saber down at Revan, only for her to raise both her sabers, blocking it in a cross. "You have interfered with me for the last time Revan!"

"And so... Our final duel... Begins!" Revan called out.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Truth and Corruption

-[Republic Cruiser Judgement]-

"Admiral..." Captain Calia said, walking up next to Jane Callus.

"Report." Jane said continuing to watch the fleet battle, neither side with the upper hand.

"I've gone to everyone as you asked... Everyone, even the few who did not know Revan during the Mandalorian Wars is with you. If Revan calls for us to fight... we will fight. With what you found out about the Jedi... I don't think anyone trusts them now."

Jane smiled and nodded. "Return to your post captain, and be ready." She said watching the captain salute and walk away. 'We are ready for your call, Supreme Commander.' She thought to herself.

-[Star Forge: Inner Sanctuary]-

Revan pushes away Malek's saber, before swinging her blue saber down.

Malek leaps away from Revan as the blade barely misses him. "You getting slow Revan." He said laughing.

"No I'm not. I was just going slow." She says rolling her shoulders.

Malak glares at Revan as he charges at her swinging his blade quickly in his form two Makashi. "You will not best me Revan. Today I will see to it your life ends, and then my true reign as the Dark Lord of the Sith will begin." He cries out laughing as Revan dodged each swing of his blade.

"You know Malek. As I fell unconscious after your attack, I swore you would pay for betraying me, but as it stands I must thank you." Revan says leaping over the dark lords swing using what appeared to be a form four Ataru evasion. Seeing Malek's confused look she explained. "With my much older mind during jedi training and learning the forms of combat, I had a very interesting idea. One that at the time was impossible because I no longer had mastery, but with my memories restored, the idea came full force." She said a smile under her mask.

"What are you speaking of Revan. One of your damndible ideas that nearly got you killed in the wars again?" Malek said sneering, continuing his assault on Revan.

"No actually... one to augment my fighting to an even higher level." She said grinning blocking a two handed strike from the dark lord using her two blades. "As you knew, before the wars I had full mastery of Ataru." She said pushing the mans red blade away and striking out herself. "During the wars I came to master form six Niman to aid in my dual wielding style." She continued as Malek blocked each of her attacks. "During my new jedi training, I was pulled towards both Ataru and Niman once again."

Malek pushed his old master back before swinging at her legs, which she easily jumped over. "What are you talking about you daft fool!" He cried out swinging his blood red blade at Revan.

The woman dodged it effortlessly. "I have perfectly mixed Ataru and Niman into a single style. Using Niman's offencive arts, and Ataru's evasive ones, they create a style like no other." She said with a laugh.

"Bull shit! That is not possible." He cried out swing his blade at his master again.

Revan blocked the blade with her blue one smirking under her mask. "Deja Vu? Nah..." She said shaking her head before bringing her viridian blade up and down in a single movement feeling her blade dig into the metal jaw of Malek, before it dropped to the ground showing his vocabulator, her lightsaber passing by the same path that it did during the Mandalorian Wars. "Now it's Deja Vu." Revan said with a laugh, kicking the dark lord in the gut to send him flying backwards.

Malek looked at Revan with raw hatred in his eyes as he got up from the ground. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" He screamed out, his shoulders shaking in rage.

Malek rushed at Revan swinging his blade horizontally at the former dark lord only for the woman to leap over it, before striking out with her blue saber. Malek pulled his blade up in time to block the blue blades path but was unable to stop the viridian one as it slashed across his back, leaving a shallow burn.

"ARGG!" Malek cried out in pain, one of his hands reaching behind him towards the wound. "I will kill you Revan!" He screamed out turning around to face the woman only for her not to be there. "What in the..." He began to say before seeing Revan charging him, only her viridian blade in hand.

Revan swung her blade down using all her strength and augmenting it using the force, at Malek. The former sith raised his blade to block the attack and as he did he was instantly send to one knee from the force of the blow.

"You can't beat me Malek. You couldn't beat me when we were Jedi... you couldn't beat me when I was dark lord of the sith, and you can't beat me now." Revan seethed into Malek's face. "I fought Mandalore the Ultimate one on one and won. You fought him and got destroyed. If not for Meetra you would have died that day." Revan said, pushing down harder with her saber, forcing Malek to grab his blade with both hands. "Instead you die today." She said as a blaze of blue erupted from the left side of Malek's chest.

Malek's eyes widened at the intense pain he was in. Meetra's very first saber was pressed up against his back, Revan controlling it using the force to pierce him.

"This is the end Malek." Revan said stepping away from the dark lord. The mans hands went limp his saber falling to the floor, Revan using the force to bring it to her hand. "You were once my friend Alek. For that... I will end you as you wished. In one final battle of two sith lords."

The woman used the force to return the blue blade to her belt, and returned her viridian as well to her belt. She reached behind her and pulled the ceremonial sith saber from her back, igniting the blood red blade.

"Know this Darth Malek, today you die at the hands of Darth Revan." She said, quickly taking her red blade and piercing it through the dark lord's heart. She ignited Malek's own saber in her left hand and lopped off the mans head to ensure his death. Malek's body fell backwards pulling off Revan's red saber.

Revan looked down at the dead body of her friend and let out a sigh, letting the two red sabers fade, replacing her ceremonial one to her belt. She turned around seeing the door to the sanctuary open and from it Mission and Bastilla walked in.

"I felt that the battle was over, so I thought it would be okay to come." Mission said with a smile to Revan.

"It is over." Revan said giving her girlfriend a nod before looking over at Bastilla, noticing her looking at Malek's body. "Bastilla." Revan called out. Once Bastilla looked over to her Revan tossed Malek's lightsaber to her. "Catch."

Bastilla raised her hand catching the saber, before looking at Revan confused.

"So you will always remember. Malek, the one who broke you and turned you from the light, was bested by me." She said clearly, glaring at the girl.

Bastilla nodded her head, and looked down at the saber.

Revan turned and walked away towards a large view window on an upper level, Mission following closely.

"Is it time?" Mission asked as they stood side by side seeing the fleet battle around the Star Forge.

"It is my love." Revan said sweetly. She raised her hand to the com unit in her ear. "T3 do you read?" She called out. She heard a series of beeps on the other end. "I want you to link my com to every sith and republic ship. Use the Star Forges antenna to do so." She said hearing another set of beeps.

She waited a few minutes before hearing some beeps from T3 causing her to smile. She hit a button on a nearby console that T3 had hacked to give her station wide coms along with the two fleets.

"Sith and Republic Fleets. This is Revan on board the Star Forge. Stand down. Darth Malek is dead." She called out.

She felt though the force the ships ceasing their attacks on both sides at her command causing her to smile.

"Listen to me all of you." She called out into the coms. "I am neither Revan of the Mandalorian Wars, nor Darth Revan of the Sith. I am something else. During my time in the Mandalorian Wars I came to understand the depth of the corruption inside the republic senate. They ordered me to let certain worlds die and save others instead. I did not follow those orders. Instead I sent elite teams to the worlds they told me to let die and saved them." She said over the coms, pressing another series of buttons on the panel hearing T3 talk to her over her personal com, allowing her hologram to appear on the bridge of each ship.

"At the end of the Mandalorian Wars I left known space to follow the force. When I returned... I came back as Darth Revan, leading the sith fleet." She said, looking around herself to make her hologram appear as if it was looking at each person. "The republic was weak... It could not stand up to my might. Only through the efforts of a small elite Jedi strike team were they able to even come close to my flagship. I killed three Jedi masters with ease, and when I was able to kill two more, Malek attacked my ship injuring me greatly. Bastilla Shan took me to the Jedi council, and instead of giving me a second chance and healing me, they instead wiped away all my memories and gave me a new name and identity so they could use me as their pawn." Revan said looking down at the ground. "Only one master wanted to give me a true second chance. Vandar."

-[Republic Capital Ship: Odin]-

Vandar's eyes widened hearing the woman speaking on the hologram. "What is this? What is this speech all about?" He wondered, watching Revan's hologram look back up as it began to speak again.

"As I said, I am neither the jedi or sith I was. I am what the force wills me. I hold both the light and the dark in equal measures in myself." Revan explained.

-[Republic Cruiser: Judgement]-

Jane Callus smiled as she watched Revan give a speech. 'Just like during the wars isn't it?' She thought to herself.

"Neither the jedi or the sith follow the force, only themselves. I follow a code that's main principle is to follow the force." Revan's hologram said on the bridge of the Judgement. "There is no dark side, nor a light side. There is only The Force. I will do what I must to keep the Balance. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is Passion, yet Peace. There is Serenity, yet Emotion. There is Chaos, yet Order. The force shall guide me."

-[Star Forge: Inner Sanctuary]-

Revan took a breath after reciting the first code. "It is this code I follow." She calls out to all the ships. "It is because of this I will not allow the corruption of the senate to remain." She cries out. "I ask that anyone willing to fight for me do so now. I do not seek to rule the galaxy, only cleanse the republic of the corruption that weakens it. This even includes the Jedi and Sith. They follow incomplete codes, codes that only harm them."

-[Republic Capital Ship: Odin]-

Vandar watched as Revan's hologram appeared to look around the ship. "It is only through this code, the code of the Original Jedi Order can balance be brought." He heard Revan say. "Any Jedi, be them light or dark may join me, and I will happily train them in this code, but those unwilling to... may either be willing to let me cut their connection to the force, or... I will forcefully do so." She calls out causing Vandars eyes to widen in surprise.

-[Star Forge: Inner Sanctuary]-

"I am transmitting a code. Those who are willing to either surrender or join me send it. Otherwise..." She says letting her statement float. "You have ten minutes." Revan said as she cut the com.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Shock and Awe

-[Republic Cruiser: Judgement]-

"Admiral?" Captain Calia called out, looking to the admiral. "Your orders?"

"Open com to all ships. Sith and Republic alike and ensure Revan hears it as well." Jane called out loudly.

-[Star Forge: Inner Sanctuary]-

"I understand Juhani. Do not harm them, just detain them." Revan said over her com, after hearing that Vandar's jedi had attacked her team after her first com transmission.

"Attention republic and sith fleets. I am Admiral Jane Callus of the Republic Fleet." Revan heard called out over the coms.

She turned around and saw a small holo of Jane on the panel she had used earlier.

"I personally served with Supreme Commander Revan during the Mandalorian Wars as captain of her flagship. She was a proud and honorable woman. She never left an ally behind, and always defended those who stood beside her with everything she had." Jane called out.

-[Republic Capital Ship: Odin]-

Vandar blinked seeing the admirals hologram listening to her talk.

"I left her side to return to the republic when she ventured into the unknown. I tried to return to my family. My baby sister and mother. When I got to my home planet I found it a smoking ruin. It was near the outer rim and no reports of it being attacked came. A Mandalorian Warship had broken off and attacked it. Nothing was left." She said, hanging her head down.

Vandar hung his head in sadness hearing what the admiral had to deal with on coming home.

-[Republic Cruiser: Judgement]-

Jane lifted her head back up. "I found out why my home was decimated, and on that day I regretted not following Revan. The republic had moved defence resources, such as fighters, cannons and even ammunition off world to another world that they deemed, 'more viable'." She said air quoting.

The republic soldiers and officers on the bridge of the Judgement looked aghast at what they were learning of the admiral and what the republic had done.

"I will admit, my world was small. We didn't do much for the republic, light trading of very select things, but is that any reason why my home should be left defenceless in the middle of a war?" She asked over the com.

-[Star Forge: Inner Sanctuary]-

Revan took a step back in shock at hearing Janes words. The woman had spoken of her family many times when they were alone together.

"Revan?" Mission called out, reaching a hand out to grasp onto the former siths hand. "What's wrong?"

"Jane... she always spoke highly of her family during the war. Always talking about bringing home a souvenir for her baby sister. She didn't find anything, but before she left the fleet to return home... I gave her something..."

"What?" Mission asked.

-[Republic Capital Ship: Odin]-

"On the day I left Revan's fleet she gave me a gift so I could bring it home to my baby sister as a souvenir for her." Jane said with a sad smile on the holo as she unbuttoned some of her republic jacket and reached inside. She pulled out the hilt of what looked like a vibroblade.

Vandar blinked when he saw the hilt of the vibroblade, confused. 'Why would that be a good souvenir?' He thought to himself.

"This... Revan took from Mandalore the Ultimate after beating him at Malachor V. He used this weapon against the supreme commander. She took it so when she showed it to people they would know, she bested Mandalore the Ultimate and think twice. Instead she gave it to me." Jane said over the holo.

Vandar gasped seeing Jane hold the hilt out...

-[Republic Cruiser: Judgement]-

Jane smiled hearing the entire bridge gasp as she ignited the proto-lightsaber she held in her hand. The blade was black with splotches of white. Instead of the normal round blade that lightsabers had, the one in the admirals hand was flat, identical to that of a vibroblade.

-[Star Forge: Hanger Bay]-

Due to the coms around the Star Forge, the crew of the Ebon Hawk were in shock at the sight of the black blade in the admirals hand, none more so than Canderous.

"It... it can't be..." Canderous said wide eyed. "Sh... she holds it... We thought it was lost on Malachor V when Mandalore fell."

Juhani looks to the mandalorian. "So... what she says is true? That it belonged to Mandalore the Ultimate?"

"Yes... I'd know that blade anywhere..." Canderous said, his words shocking everyone, even the Jedi.

"Years ago Revan had to fight against this blade, now though..." Jane said, pulling the blade up in front of her face. "I pledge, on this blade and my fallen family, to follow Revan. I've seen the corruption first hand with the death of my home. I call to all who would fight corruption, join Revan!" Her hologram shouted.

Juhani turned to the jedi. "What will you do? I know you can feel that Revan is not sith." She asked, turning to look at each of the four jedi. "We will follow Revan in her fight to end corruption, but what happens to you, will be your choice."

-[Star Forge: Inner Sanctuary]-

Revan looked down at the panel and blinked. Many republic ships were transmitting the code she sent, as were several of the sith. More than half of the combined fleet had sent the code and it had only been five minutes.

"This is Carth Onasi." A voice said as a hologram of Carth appeared.

"Where is this coming from." Revan sneered into her com. She heard beeps from her com as T3 replied. "The Legacy huh."

-[Republic Battleship: Legacy]-

"Do not listen to any of Darth Revan's lies!" He cried out into the hologram. "She will destroy the republic. All she wants is power. She doesn't care about anything except herself."

The officers on the bridge all looked at Carth in shock as he spoke. Moments later a hologram of Revan stood on the bridge of the Legacy.

"Carth... Why did I have a feeling you would be butting your nose into things that should have been let go?" Revan asked glaring at Carth.

"I will never forgive you Revan. Because of you many republic worlds are gone." Carth seethed at the woman.

Revan sighed and shook her head. "I never once destroyed a world when I was Darth Revan."

"Bull shit!" Carth hissed. "You bombed Telos and destroyed it."

"No I did not." She said, raising a hand. Moments later Malek's head appeared in the hologram. "He did. I never sanctioned destroying worlds. Why would I? Namely a world like Telos. Telos was a garden world that would have been a great addition to my empire back then. Instead Malek used it as an example." Revan explained, tossing the head away.

"You are still sith. So the republic will not follow you." Carth said with a grin.

After a few seconds, another hologram appeared on the bridge of the Legacy. Admiral Jane Callus stood on the bridge of the battleship the proto-lightsaber still in her hand, but the blade faded.

"Who on the ship believes in Carth?" The admiral asked, her voice reaching the entire ship.

"Your a traitor Admiral. To both the republic and your fleet. As captain of the Legacy I hereby..." Carth begins to say before the admiral cuts in.

"As admiral of the republic fleet, I hereby revoke your rank and status." Jane said leaving Carth stunned.

"You have no right to do this traitor!" Carth screamed.

"Officer." Jane says as one of the officers come up to Carth. "Throw him in the brig. I will deal with him myself later." She says as her hologram disappears.

-[Star Forge: Inner Sanctuary]-

Revan openly laughed watching Carth get surrounded by three officers and pulled away from the hologram.

"Revan, the Legacy just sent the code." Mission said looking at the panel. "Sixty seconds remain."

Revan nodded and pressed the com. "Sixty seconds. I ask you to at least send the code as a surrender if nothing else. What happens if you don't will not be pleasant." She said cutting the coms. "Status?"

"Eighty-five percent of the sith fleet has sent the code. Sixty-five of the republic." Mission said sadly.

"You know what we have to do if they don't comply right?" Revan asked, looking towards Mission.

"I do."

"Republic Fleet, this is Admiral Jane Callus. If you will not join Revan at least send the code for surrender. She will spare your lives, but if you try to fight... I will guarantee you will die." The admiral said over the com.

"Eighty percent of the republic." Mission said looking up at Revan. "Times up." She said moving over next to Revan.

Revan pressed the com. "Thank you for all of you who sent the code. As for all of you who refused to even accept surrender... you will die... knowing the face of she who killed you." She said, her hologram appearing on every ship.

Revan reached up and pushed her hood off allowing her red hair to be seen, before removing her mask, allowing her scars to be seen clearly, even on the hologram.

"I am Revan." She said, placing her mask on the hook of her belt. She turned the com off and turned to Mission. "Ready?"

Mission nodded her head as the two went to an open spot on the platform so they had a clear view of the fleet.

"Remember... Allow me to guide it. I can feel each ship, and I won't have one destroyed by mistake if it has surrendered." Revan stated raising her hands towards her girlfriend.

Mission nodded her head, mirroring Revan's stance, her hands towards the scarred woman.

"What are you two doing?" Bastilla asked seeing them face each other.

Revan and Mission took a breath as one, both closing their eyes, before white lightning arced from Revan's fingers towards Mission, while a sky blue lightning arced from the twi'leks towards the halfbreed.

As the two force lightning collided, they coiled around each other forming a small orb. As a few seconds passed the orb grew in size until it was bigger than a small fighter ship.

"Now!" Revan called out, her and Mission's eyes snapping open at the same time.

Both women moved in perfect sync as if they were looking in mirrors. Revan lifted her left hand up while Mission raised her right, the orb growing even larger. After a moment Revan brought her left hand down as Mission brought her right down as Revan's right hand and Mission's left both shot forward towards the window and the fleet.

In the moment they moved the orb of lightning crackled before sending a mass of arcing white and blue lightning out the view window and into the void of space.

-[Republic Capital Ship: Odin]-

Vandar stood in shock seeing a massive storm of lightning extending from the Star Forges upper portion. He watched in horror as the lightning twisted around one sith ship, missing it entirely, before slamming into a republic batteship. After only a few seconds the engines of the ship exploded destroying the ship entirely as the lightning continued on its way.

-[Republic Cruiser: Judgement]-

"By the force..." Captain Calia said watching as the lightning split apart into several waves, destroying multiple ships, republic and sith alike but twisting and missing others.

"This is Revan's power. In one altercation in the Mandalorian Wars, she used the force to crush a mandalorian ship's engine from our ship's bridge." Jane said stoticly, watching as ship after ship was destroyed by the lightning.

The admiral watched as one of the waves of lightning headed towards the Judgement, the entire crew starting to freak out, before it twisted around them only to impact a different ship away from them.

-[Star Forge: Inner Sanctuary]-

Bastilla watched in awe as the two women controlled a much greater command of the force then she thought possible. To control lightning in the void of space and with such precision she believed to be impossible, until now. Not even Malek had such control of the force.

-Lost Memory-

Revan blocked a mandalorian vibroblade with her blue saber and pushed him away before striking out with her viridian one cutting the man's arm off.

"Master!" Meetra called out rushing up to Revan's side her silver dual-blade ignited. "There are too many, we have to retreat or we will lose to many people." She cried out, deflect blaster fire with her saber.

"If we retreat this planet is lost." Revan countered deflecting fire herself.

"Your apprentice is right Revan. If we stay everyone will die." Alek called out, his red jedi robe billowing in the wind, his blue blade deflecting fire. "We weren't prepared for this."

Revan gritted her teeth. "Meetra, Alek. Cover me." She said, turning her blades off and returning them to her belt.

The two jedi covered Revan as she took a deep breath. As they deflected blaster fire they could hear Revan speaking softly.

"Force... I call to you in this dark time. You called me to the wars to aid those in need, and now I need your help. Please... grant me the power to stop this." Revan called out, raising her hands into the air as if calling to the gods.

A moment passed before bright blue lightning shot from her fingers into the sky. Once the lightning stopped she brought her hands down. She stepped forward pushing Alek aside.

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!" She screamed out pushing her hands out in front of her, bright blue lightning arcing from her fingers. The lightning traveled along the ground twisting around republic soldiers and impacting mandalorians sending them to the ground fried.

Meetra and Alek stood in awe, watching as the jedi master used the force to fry an entire mandalorian battalion.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Start of Balance

-[Star Forge: Inner Sanctuary]-

Revan and Mission lowered their hands the orb of lightning disappearing as they did.

"That... was incredible." Bastilla said still in awe of the power the two held.

Revan looked at the fallen jedi and nodded, reaching down to grasp her mask and returns it to her face, pulling her hood up as she did. She walked back over to the console and pressed the com.

"This is Revan. Thank you all for sending the code. Now please listen to my instructions. All Capital class ships I want to dock in hanger one, Cruiser class in hanger two, Battleship class hanger three. All fighter ships into hanger four." She called into the com. "Judgement, Odin, Legacy. I want you three in the upper hanger of the Star Forge." She said stepping away from the com and turned to Mission and Bastilla. "Come we are going to the upper hanger." She said, walking down the platform towards the lift.

Mission smiled and got up next to Revan, taking hold of her hand as they walked, as Bastilla walked behind them.

They walked into the lift, the doors closing and began descending. Revan reached up and pressed her personal com with one hand, her other keeping hold of Missions hand.

"Canderous you copy?" She called out.

"I read you Revan." The mandalorian called back.

"I want you to coordinate the Battleships in Hanger three. T3 will aid you." Revan ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The man called out his com cutting.

"Jolee, you read."

"I hear you." The old man said with a huff.

"I want you to coordinate the cruisers at Hanger two. T3 will give you a hand."

"Sure thing." Jolee called back with a smile in his voice.

"This is Juhani. You want me to coordinate the Capital ships at hangar one correct?" The cathar called on the com.

Revan smirks. "Nice try but no. I want you to escort the jedi to the upper hanger. HK-47 is already heading to hangar one to coordinate the capital ships."

"Did T3 and HK already know the plans?" Juhani asked.

"They did HK knew my plans while I was training Mission, and he relayed them to T3." Revan said over the come. "I'll see you at the upper hanger." She said, cutting the com.

Mission looked over at Revan, her head tilted. "You had everything planned even before we hit Rataka didn't you?" She asked.

Revan just smirked under her mask. "I did."

-[Star Forge: Upper Hanger]-

Jane Callus walked off the judgement, several of her men following her out, lining up on the other side of the ramp they had used to walk off their ship.

Vandar looked over from the open doors of the Odin at Jane and her men lining up, loyalty showing true to Revan. He let out a sigh and walked down the ramp to the main platform.

Before the jedi master could say anything one of the lifts opened, showing Juhani and the five jedi he had sent. All five jedi looked relieved to see the master alive. The jedi looked to Juhani and she just smiled, allowing the jedi to go stand with the master.

"Master Vandar." Jane said, turning to face the short man. "Have you been thinking about what Revan said? Or what I have said." She asked the man.

"I have.. But... unsure what to think about it, truly." Vandar said with a sigh. "So much to think about..."

"What is there to think about?" Juhani asked, walking up. "The republic senate is corrupt. Revan has no will to actually rule, she just wants to cleanse the senate of the corruption and bring about a stronger republic."

Vandar looked up at the cathar. "That is all she wishes?"

"Not entirely but that is her main goal. Her other goal is to bring balance to the force. Myself, Mission and Revan all believe that, that path means no more light or darkness. Only the balance. I have yet to train in the balance, but I do plan to put everything I have into it."

"No more light... Or dark?" Vandar asked blinking. "You mean that she will end the jedi and the sith?"

"I will." Revan calls out as the second lift opens up, allowing her Mission and Bastilla to walk out. "To bring about true balance the fight must end."

-Lost Memory-

Revan smiled under her mask, bringing the blanket up over her young padawan. She had only just taken the young eight year old meetra as a padawan two months ago and the young girl impressed her to no end. She had ample knowledge of the force and on the first mission together to stop a slave ring it was an idea of Meetra's that lead to them successfully taking down the ring and those who ran it.

The jedi master turned and walked towards the door of the room, stopping in the doorway. "Sleep well my young padawan. I know one day, you will do great things." She said, turning the light of to the young girls bedroom and walked out to their shared living room.

Revan sat down on the small couch they had, reaching up to remove her mask placing it on the small table in front of her. She looked at the mask with a smile, before reaching into a small chest next to the couch and pulled out a holocron.

She twisted the holocron and activated it. Appearing in front of her was an ancient text that she smiled at.

"The holocron of prophecies. Why am I always drawn back to you?" She asks herself with a giggle.

She smiled as she scrolled through the prophecies left by the jedi sages of old. She stopped as she saw the one she wanted. She had spent years thanslating several of the prophecies, though most of the order through her crazy to do so, but it was a hobby of hers to translate old texts.

'She who is born in darkness will give birth to darkness.'

'A Chosen One shall come, born of no father, and through him will ultimate balance in the force be restored.'

'When the Force itself sickens, past and future must split and combine.'

Revan recalled the three of the prophecies she had been able to translate and smiled as she looked on the forth that she had only recently finished.

'Darkness will shroud the righteous, war and death, one of light shall lead the charge to push away darkness. Into the darkness they will go, only to return... As something else.'

Revan smiled at the prophecy she had translated. "My only question about this is why was it in ancient mandalorian? I didn't think mandalorians were ever jedi. I thought I was the only one and I'm only half."

-[Star Forge: Upper Hanger]-

"You speak of the ancient prophecies don't you Revan?" Vandar asked.

"No... I do not believe in them. I only looked into them because I found it fun to translate ancient texts, namely when so many were all in different languages." Revan said with a laugh.

"I see..." Vandar said, hanging his head down.

Revan turned to Jane, only to see the admiral smiling brightly at her.

"Revan.." Jane said, as she walked forwards towards the halfbreed. She kneeled down in front of Revan. "Revan. I pledge myself to your cause. I will fight for you so long as you shall need me." She says her head bowing.

Revan looked up to see all the others from the Judgement doing the same thing.

"Get up Jane. I won't have my friend kneeling before me." Revan says watching the woman stand up. "You will do as you did. Lead my personal ship, but more so... the entire fleet."

"I would be honored." Jane says bowing to Revan.

The once jedi master turns to Vandar. "Vandar." She says, taking a few steps towards the short jedi. "You heard what I said to the entire fleet, and you've heard from Juhani my plans. What will you do?"

"Before I try to answer that, I ask... do you remember the day you barged into the council chambers demanding to speak, and using the force spoke to the entire order at the temple?" Vandar asked.

"I do... It was the day I had the vision of the mandalorians destroying Coruscant and the jedi temple." Revan said, crossing her arms. "What does that have to do with anything though?"

"Do you know what we were discussing?"

"No, but from how your talking, it might have something to do with me." Revan said, voicing her thoughts.

"We were debating the pros and cons of offering you a seat on the jedi council." Vandar said, looking up at the masked woman only to see her arms fall to her sides. "I will not lie, there were many cons, but at the time you had barged in... we had far more pros than cons. You think outside the box and look at many things from every angle. You never make rash decisions unless you believe there is no other way. And... in the use of the force... you surpassed every master on the council. You had such a deep foundation with the force... It was unbelievable." Vandar said looking down at the ground. "We actually only had three cons."

"What were they?" Revan asked not really thinking due to her shock of hearing that they were debating on making her a council member.

"In some cases you are headstrong, but that is minoot when you think ahead so often. The council and you butted heads on many occasions, even to the point you openly defied us. And finally you were closed off. Ever since your master died at the hands of the dark jedi, you became something different. When you were a padawan, you were very happy and outgoing, and after that day you no longer were."

Revan looked down at the ground hearing Vandar talk about her.

Vandar lets out a sigh. "Will you kill all the jedi and sith?" He asked.

"No... I don't want to kill anyone. I wish to bring the jedi into the balance along with the sith. I plan to reform the sith academy on Korriban into one of balance." Revan said, picking her head up to look at Vandar. "Any who will openly join me in learning to balance the force, I will gladly train. It will take years, but in less than a week, Mission who had no prior force training is already beyond Bastilla."

"And those that won't join you?"

"I will use the force to cut their connection or... if I am forced to... I will kill them." Revan says sadly.

Vandar looks to his five jedi. "What about you five? Would you join Revan?"

The five jedi look to Vandar before looking among themselves. After a few minutes they turn to Revan and one of them speak. "May we ask... how do you use the force? We know the sith force it."

Revan smiled at the jedi. "Myself and Mission use the force the same way as a jedi. We call to it for aid and it comes. Then we use our emotions to fuel it to even greater heights. That is why we were able to destroy so many ships with one blast of lightning."

"But... lightning is the darkside." One of the jedi state.

"No... there is no dark side. Only the force." She says, raising her hand and points towards a wall. "This is the light." She says, sending a cracking blue lightning towards the wall leaving a small scorch. "This is the dark." She says, sending a bright red stream of lightning towards the same wall leaving another small scorch. "And this... is the force." She calls out, arcing white lightning extending from her fingers towards the wall.

The jedi gasp as they look at the wall. The blue and red lightning had only scorched the wall, while the white one had blown a hole through it.

"I have no doubt the sith will join me once they see the power I can grant them." Revan says with a smile under her mask. "The only one I worry about... is the jedi."

"I am old Revan. Several hundred years old. I am locked in my ways, but... I could feel something when I heard you speak this new code. So... I shall follow you and try to learn."

The other five jedi look among themselves again before nodding to each other. "We will also follow you Revan."

"Good... thank you all." She says with happiness. "Now... the time of the jedi and sith end. We shall bring balance to the force, and cleanse the republic of corruption." Revan states with pride.

THE END?


	19. A New Order Preview

Preview of Star Wars: Revan: A New Order

Revan walked down the halls of the reformed sith academy. Walking to her right, hand interlaced with her own was Mission Vao. Her girlfriend and first student of balance. To her left was Yuthura Ban, the sith who had helped her during her time at the academy and became a close friend.

"Many more are coming close to balance Revan. Just a few more weeks and more shall be ready for the final exam." Yuthura said with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad Yuthura, your doing well as the first master of the new academy." Revan said looking at the twi'lek. She still wore her old robes, but her hood was down and her mask was hanging on her belt. "I am proud of your progress."

"Thank you Revan." Yuthura said, bowing to the woman. "You have showed me a new way of life, one devoid of darkness yet have the power to feel as I want."

"And that is true balance. Now I must be off. I'm sure the fleet admiral has a report ready for me." Revan said turning and walking down the corridor towards the communication room.

Mission let go of Revan's hand and moved over to the console and began typing. After a moment a hologram of Jane Callus appeared before Revan.

"Jane... anything to report?" Revan asked with a smile.

"Not much no. From last report only one other planet has decided to back us, but the senate itself sees us as an enemy. They won't let us near." Jane said with a sigh.

Revan groaned. "I'm getting sick of their games. Once I have one more master ready, I plan to assault jedi temple, so that maybe I can turn them. Vandar is nearly ready, in another week he will have come to understand balance."

"Tell me Revan, how will you get the jedi to see reason?"

"Vandar has a few ideas that might work, one is just to have him show them the balance himself, which is why we have waited so long. If one of the jedi council believes in a new way it is greatly possible the other council members will see it our way as well, then the whole order would after that."

Jane smiles at Revan and nods. "May the force be with you." She says.

"May the force be with you and all your men Jane." Revan says cutting the com.

Mission walk over to Revan, and wraps her arms around the woman's shoulders and smiles feeling Revan's hands around her waist. "So far so good. At least the new order is going well."

Revan smiled holding Mission close. "That is it my love. And soon... We shall start cleansing the corruption and the republic will be stronger for it." She says leaning in to kiss the twi'lek softly on the lips.


End file.
